It's not over yet
by HeyPyre
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Oliver Queen and his family. Sister, Mother, and Father. No one knows about the youngest Queen. Maya Queen. Young, Blonde, Blue Eyes, and seemingly quiet. Nothing is ever the way they seem. From Taken at birth, abused for 15 years to Being the Youngest Daughter of the Queen Family her life flipped up side down. This is my first Arrow fanfiction.
1. Down to nothing

AN:

So like I said in the Summary I have never Written an Arrow story.  
I apologize for the crappy formatting. Never been very good at that before.  
I have no idea if anyone will be interested in this, so please let me know in the Reviews!  
Enjoy

* * *

As children we long for our parents. Whenever we fall down as scratch our knees up, or when one of the kids at school picks on you. You come home tears in your eyes, wanting a hug from your mum or dad. The warmth wrapping around you, feeling content with your life.

But of course not everyone can understand that feeling. No parents to come home to. They wouldn't understand that moment when you argue with your mum or dad, and stomp angrily down the hall to your room to slam the door. And when you feel that you really messed up that time they call you for dinner, and time resets. But some wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand. SHE wouldn't understand.

15 year old Maya didn't understand. She didn't have the sometimes overbearing parents to worry about invading her privacy. Her parents weren't dead, at least to her knowledge. They didn't give her up for adoption. Or simply abandon her. Maya was taken. Taken from her mum. Barely even a day old.

Life sucked. The men who took her treated her like she was forced upon them. She was to call them "Sir". Nothing else.

She wasn't allowed to say anything else. Only if she was incredibly daring would she become snarky, but that was dooming her for a night out side. Time seemed to stand still in the cold. What was hours seemed like days, and dragged on and on. And just when she thought it was the end the door would open and allow her to numbly climb to her feet, and stumble into the 'house', hair and clothes sopping wet from the harsh rain.

Maya knew better than to try and run away. She did at one point. As expected a 10 year old could only get so far before collapsing, exhaustion finally getting back to her. Sir would find her and drag her back for a night of hell. Beating after beating. No food for days after.

They taught her to fight. Always enjoying the deals they made. If she were able to knock out one of the men, then she was free. She was allowed to leave, no strings attached. She never made it. She would wake up the next day, body in pain. Bruised, abused skin. Bones broken. She was broken.

The next time the fight came around was different. She just stood there. Taking the beating, the men didn't care that she wasn't fighting back. They enjoyed the motions of it. Knocking her to the ground, kicking her until she was black and blue. Screaming, yelling, praying. Until the world went dark. And it was all over.

Not Yet.

Everything was white. White and warm. People always describe waking up, not remembering the day before, until it all came flooding back. Not Maya. The men in black, storming her 'House' yelling and screaming. She was saved. Finally. A window to the side overlooked a city. Beautiful. City lights twinkling in the night, Cars zooming around on the streets in a flash.

She began to zone in and out sleep. Slowly but surely the sun rose and the city looked just as magnificent in the early morning light as it did with the blanket of darkness lain over it.

It was quiet, just until a nurse peaked into the room. Mayas eyes went straight to the sheets of her bed. Fumbling between her fingers, not too hindered by the purple cast fastened on her arm.

"Oh ms. Queen! You're awake."

Confusion to the name didn't show up on her face until the brunette in the blue scrubs bounced out of the room to inform the others.

Several nurses came into the room, each asking questions.

All of which Maya did not answer as she stared at the whites of her bed.

Peace came and went within 5 minutes as the nurses left and A police man and a doctor came in, talking in hushed tones.

"She won't acknowledge any of us. When she was still under we checked her hearing, but we aren't able to confirm any loss with out her help."

A couple of whispers passed between them before they started walking over to the hospital bed. Maya immediately found her cast interesting as she began picking at the fabric underneath.

"Officer Lance." The man stuck his hand out, but withdrew it soon after.

"Maya. Please." Doctor Pierce said "Can you hear us? You don't have to say anything, just nod."

The 15 year old stilled before giving a sharp nod, to the pleased Doctor.

"Great." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his binder.

"When you were brought in you had 3 broken ribs. A fractured Ulna and radius and a severe Concussion." He dropped the paper onto the bed.

"We noticed that you don't have a birth certificate, so we did a blood search. It came back with a match. 15 years ago a blonde haired blue eyed baby was born to Moira and Robert Queen. Not a day later she was gone, we searched everywhere for her, but she wasn't found. That baby was you. Your name is Maya Elizabeth Queen."

The girl, now known as Maya Queen looked at in surprise before dropping her gaze. She had heard all about Moira and Robert Queen.

Millionaires, owners of queens Consolidated.

Their son Oliver returned 2 years ago after missing for 5 years.

Daughter, Thea, Often getting in trouble with the law, only for the charges to drop the next day.

The doctor left, announcing that Officer Lance was going to ask the young girl a couple of questions.

"The evidence is pretty undeniable, but we have to ask you a few standard questions." He held a picture out for her to see.

"Are these the men that took you?"

The picture was of 3 middle aged men,all smiling at the camera, darkness in their eyes.

Maya only let her eyes brush over the picture before turning away. Beeping from the small heart monitor getting faster.

"Okay that's a yes." Another question, "And they are the ones that did this to you. Correct?" Another nod before Officer Lance grabbed his things and left.

Maya slept for a couple more hours before a knock on her door woke her up.

"Maya honey?" An older woman, quite possibly around the age of 50 stepped into the room, hand nervously clutching the strap of her purse.

The woman, a blonde brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"I'm your mom." She told her quietly, as if still in shock. It surely wasn't every day your daughter, who was kidnapped the day after her birth, showed up 15 years later. Much more improbable than your son , who survived a boat crash and 5 years on an island, coming back home.

Moira Queen was lucky.

She had all of her kids back together.

Sure, Oliver wasn't the same as he was before, and she didn't know how Maya acted, but she knew for sure she will find out, and protect all of her children at all costs.

It was amazing how much the 15 year old looked like Moira. Blonde hair, green eyes, elegant face shape, So much like Oliver.

"I" Moira spoke, voice cracking, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Maya only ever stared at her. No body ever talked to her, and since being in the hospital she has had a whole new experience.

"You were just this tiny." She gestured with her hands. "Your brother, Ollie, Was very unhappy. He wanted a little brother. Thea was only 3, but she was the happiest child ever. I think she just wanted to dress you up."

When it was clear that Maya wasn't going to do anything she sat down beside the bed and began talking about anything that came to mind.

Oliver's birthday parties.

Oliver and Tommy.

The first time Thea drove a car.

Oliver and Thea's first visit to the Zoo.

She talked about Robert, her father apparently.

The good and bad about the siblings.

Finally the day started dwindling down and Dr. Pierce walked into the room.

"Mrs. Queen." He said, looking at his clipboard in hand.

"As far as I am aware of you have a personal Doctor that can check on Maya here correct?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued talking, "Maya's vitals seem stable enough to allow her to go home."

Moira signed the paperwork to get the 15 year old out of the hospital.

"Make sure that she comes back in 6-8 weeks to get the cast taken off. Take it easy for a few weeks, you have a mild concussion. Dizzy spells are normal at least for a few days. Remember to wrap your abdomen to prevent your ribs from being healed wrong. And don't forget to put the balm on the bruises to help accelerate the healing. " He nodded at the small container that Moira had just put in her purse.

"I brought some of Thea's clothes for you to change into. I hope that they will fit." She pulled out the grey sweat pants and large purple shirt that she had haphazardly thrown into her (Overly large) purse the minute she heard that Maya was alive and had woken up in the hospital."I'll let you get changed." She left the room and stood in the hall for few minutes (Finding a good time to call their driver)until the 15 year old came out.

Not that she hadn't seen it before, but the girl was small Not exactly in height.

The large shirt and the pants that probably would have been just right for Thea completely dwarfed her. The Sweats, which looked like they had been unsuccessfully folded up, were bundled up at the feet. The drawstrings were pulled tightly, and still kept on sliding down her hips. The shirt, which was purposely large, fell off her shoulders, showing the gaunt indention of her collar bones and neck.

Choosing to not mention any of the bruises and cuts on her arm and neck, she led the girl out with a hand on the small of her back, ignoring the flinch the girl gave at the contact.

As the two left the hospital the became ambushed by men and women with cameras and microphones yelling questions at them.

The car pulled up to the house (Or Castle, as Maya would call it) after an uneventful car ride with the still shaken up Maya.

"I know this is a lot for one day, but don't worry. Soon you can relax. " The driver escorted them up to the front door, allowing Moira to unlock the door and let them in.

The day was already filled with wonder and worry, starting from when she first woke up, to being driven to the castle, Moira reassuring the girls fear. The last thing that she needed was already there.

Standing in front of the door stood Oliver and Thea Queen, the latter who looked to have been pacing prior to their arrival.

Maya felt the two's eyes on her as she walked in further, not making any eye contact.

"Mom," Oliver stepped forward to hug his mother. "How did it go?"

Moira smiled at her sons curiousness, "Everything went fine. Maya's home, and that's all that matters"

At her name, the girl looked up and locked eyes with Oliver.

He gave her a reassuring smile, which said "Everything will be fine."

Thea, on the other hand watched Maya. "You really do look like mom and Ollie."

The silence became awkward, until Moira cleared her throat. "Oliver. Can you show Maya to her room?"

The older man looked at Maya then at Moira. With out a word he started walking, The 15 year old trailing behind.

"I know you may be a little scared or nervous, but give it a little time and you'll get used to it."

Oliver led her up the stairs in the grand entrance, overlooking the beautiful door way.

"Your room's next to mine, across from Thea's. Mom's room is down the hall." Maya followed his finger to the last door at the end of the hallway.

He left her at the doorway to her new room, walking away with his phone to his ear.

"Yeah Felicity?" Was the last thing she heard as he shut the door to his own room.

The 15 year old turned around and walked into her room. She took tentative steps as she stared wide eyed at the size and beauty of the place. Furniture laid around the room, strategically placed to make the room feel open.

A large queen bed pressed against the back wall, placed behind a desk with two computer monitors on it. The room was decorated in muted colors, brown, tan, and peach casually tossed around the room.

She licked her lips, unable to express her emotions, even with her own thoughts. She walked closer to the bed, fingers brushing over presumably, Egyptian-Cotton.

Her heart beat fast as footsteps walked up behind her. Reminding herself that it was probably one of her new family members, she turned around, ready to run if needed.

"Mom told me that you have no clothes." Thea, her sister, said. "But she didn't think it would be a very good idea if we took you shopping. At least not right after you got home." She rambled, "Anyways, do you know your sizes?"

Maya shot her a confused look and shook her head. "Oh, I'm going to get you some clothes. What kind of style do you like?"

For the next 30 minutes Thea and Maya sat on the bed, Maya pointing out clothes that she liked, feeling bad about using the family's money on her.

So far Thea deducted that her style was a dark, Rocker look, Looking at Leather jackets and leather boots more than Heels, and Dresses.

In almost no time the maid, Raissa, knocked on the door, informing the two that it was time for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, at least for Maya. 3 of the 4, having been introduced to Walter Steel, tried to get the young girl to talk.

Oliver just sent her calming looks to which she appreciated.

"You don't have to talk." He told her after dinner "Just do what you feel comfortable doing." And with that, he ran out the double doors to meet up with his Body Guard, who the girl had not been introduced to yet.

That night, in the much to comfy bed, Maya laid, thinking about the Plot Twist her life had taken.

From Kidnapped as a baby and abused to Finding out that she was a member of an incredibly rich family.

Crazy.

She had thought it was done.

Her Life, but It's not over yet.

It's just beginning.

* * *

AN:

Hope you enjoyed reading it.  
I don't know if anyone actually reads the notes... But I have no clue if i formatted this correctly.

I have no idea if anyone will be interested in this, so please let me know in the Reviews!  
Currently working on the next chapter

If you do like this I could use a beta. Someone to change some things. I'm pretty good at English, so Simple changes. My Space Bar doesn't work that well(It spaces out on me... lol hahahaha ANYWAYS...) so sometimes i have sentence like 'He nodded his head to the beat.' and sometimes i have sentences like 'Hejumped up fromhis chair.'.  
And I need a beta who can format this for me. Just by pressing the Enter. I will do the best that I can. Thanks :)

I already have this posted on Ao3, so don't be alarmed if you find this story over there.

Review! Follow! Favorite!


	2. Erase my Scars

AN:

I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Just whenever I finish writing it, and when i'm happy.

I'm bringing in another character. Please don't kill me... Although some may love me for this...

Follow! Favorite! Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Maya woke early the next day, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The small analog clock on the night stand next to flashed 5:30am. The room was dark, as shadows cast over the furniture. Black curtains preventing any sun from entering the room.

That was the best night of her life. Typically she slept on an old squeaking mattress on the floor with thin blankets and woken up earlier and earlier each morning with yelling, buckets of water(At least she hoped it was water) being poured on top of her. All that had changed though. The minute the cops burst into her 'house', life had changed.

Large expensive furniture surrounded her where she sat atop of her Egyptian-Cotton bed sheets on the Royal queen sized bed. She felt like a Queen now. Of course she was. Officially. Maya Elizabeth Queen. She never knew her full name. Only Maya. It was strange how her kidnappers kept her real first name. Wouldn't they typically change the name. Just another way to track down the kidnapped.

Maya shrugged and shuffled away from the bed. Could she go down stairs? After all it was early-ish... almost 6 AM. When sounds of pots and pans clanking around floated up the stairs. Maya decided to follow the noise, and that's how she ended up in the marble plated kitchen.

Maya watched Raisa fry an egg on the stove. "You aren't the only one who wakes early ms. Queen."

The woman Put salt and pepper on the nearly cooked egg. "Mr. Queen leaves very early." she flipped the egg onto the small blue flowered plate.

As if knowing they(Raisa) was talking about him, Oliver walked in.

"Good Morning Raisa.". "Maya." He sent both of them a smile.

"How did you sleep?" Maya gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"Good. I heard that the stuff Thea ordered for you should be here today."

The young blonde was shocked.

She didn't exactly know how long it typically took for an order, but definitely couldn't be less than a day.

Although, she guessed, it could be because a Queen ordered it.

The store could, quite possibly, be on literal speed dial.

The next couple of hours went by in a flash, Oliver had to leave, Moira left for lunch with a couple of friends, and the clothes Thea had ordered had arrived. She didn't know how the older girl had done, but the clothes fit perfectly.

Almost all of the articles of clothing were black, infact, all but one.

"I know you didn't pick this out," Thea unfolded a creme colored lace dress from the box, "But I thought you would look super cute in this."  
Maya took the dress from her sisters hands, a large smile on her face.

After staring at the dress for a few seconds she dropped it onto the couch and buried her face into her hands, and gave a shuttering breath.

"Maya?" Thea cast a worried look at the 15 year old "What's wrong?".

The young girl shook her head back in forth, letting out a strangled sob.

Thea pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring her flinch.

She had no idea what was wrong, or What had caused her new sister to cry, but she knew she had to fix it.

She was her sister, and nothing or anyone was ever going to hurt her again.

 **(I was Seriously thinking of leaving it right here, but then decided not to.)**

The younger girl had finally calmed down after silently showing Thea that she wasn't upset, quite the opposite.

Maya was overwhelmed.

All new feelings, emotions, and people to get used to. From servant to royalty. The way those men treated her, She shuddered. She wouldn't have to think about that anymore. She had Thea, Moira, and Oliver. All who treated her so nicely. Fed her, Gave her clothes, and talked to her. She couldn't help it, and she didn't want to.

She was finally happy.

After Maya and Thea hung up the clothes in the seriously large closet the two sat on the Couch watching TV until 3pm.

"What I don't get " Thea randomly said, pausing the TV, "is why you don't talk."

Maya shrugged, but The older Girl continued on. "The doctors said that nothing is damaged, but you choose not to talk."

"She doesn't have to talk Thea."

Both girls jumped and turned around. "I know that Ollie, Just wondering why."

Maya looked at Oliver in thanks.

"I was wondering if you are up to meeting someone? You'll probably see him around here all the time." The girl gave her brother a nervous nod and cast an Anxious look at the door way.

In came, or more specifically, in rolled a very familiar face.

While still in the Hospital, Moira, who told tales of Thea, Oliver, and his best friend, pulled out several pictures from her bag. Each picture of the two friends showed how close the two were, starting from ages 8 up to just months before the Queens Gambit accident. Arms slung around shoulders, wide smiles on baby faces.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." The man, Tommy, held out his hand, but dropped after Maya made no move.

She stared at the wheel chair that Tommy sat in, LED's flashing on the wheels.

"There was an accident a few months ago." He said "Now i'm paralyzed." He tried not to sound very bitter. After all, it was his own father's fault.

"What are you two watching?" Oliver asked, moving the subject over.

"Some movie called 'What's your number?' It just started."

Tommy rolled his wheelchair closer. "I love this movie!" Eyes glued to the screen "Man, Anna Farris is so Hot."

Oliver sat down on the 3 cushioned couch. Throughout the movie Maya moved closer and closer to Thea, who held the younger girls hand. She had to get used to physical touch.

Thea kept on going on and on about some Chris. "He played Collin from 'What's your number?'." She Explained.

She looked at her phone. "Oh Crap." She jumped up, "I have to open up Verdant. Ollie can I get a ride?"

"Do you want to come down and see the club?" Thea offered, getting ready to leave.

Maya's eyes widened and rapidly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Maybe some other time then?" The older girl halfheartedly asked, running out of her room, leaving the younger girl alone. At least Until Moira got back, Late.

Wiped out from the 'emotional' day she changed into a large shirt and sweats, and sat on the bed. She loved her new life.

A little nerve-wracking, but she loved it.

* * *

AN:

Sorry/Not Sorry for putting Tommy in a wheel chair. I like Tommy too much for him to die. I still left the events from the first season in there. And with Tommy getting impaled by the rod. But seriously, How can I let someone survive from that, and not have give them permanent damage?

Sorry the beginning was so crappy. I had like no inspiration, plus i suck at starting Chapters and getting them on a roll. Once I start getting some action in it them i'm good to go.

I apologize for the OOC-ness of all of the characters. I promise as I continue writing i will get better. To be honest I Got into arrow about a month ago. I watched 4 years worth of episodes in 3 days. I think I deserve some type of metal for that.

I'm going to try an post a new chapter every Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday.

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review I will take suggestions. I may use it or it may give me new ideas.


	3. Somewhere I Belong

AN:

I don't know if anyone has noticed, but the title of the chapters are Song titles that I think of as I write the chapters or that I listen to while posting it.

Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park

I already have Chapter 4 written and formatted, but i am going to wait until next week to post it. After I post this I am going to get started on chapter 5.

Enjoy.

Maya didn't leave the Castle in days, no matter how many times Oliver and Thea had offered to Visit the Club or to go out and eat.

Her name had been all over the news. People dying to catch a glimpse of the new Queen in the family.

With her time in the Mansion she got a chance to look around. It was definitely a home of fortune. Paintings hung everywhere. Famous and non-famous mingled in the same rooms and down the halls.

Oliver, who wasn't very good at it, set up the computer monitors in her room with the talking through of a friend.

Back when she was still with the men, sirs, they let her on the computers, with guidance of course. And she watched TV. It was almost like a real home. If you ignore all the invading properties and abuse that it brought.

The first thing she did with her computer freedom was, strangely enough, look herself up. Curious at the little to none information that the public had of her. Simple pictures of when she was leaving the hospital, purple cast and all, and an article when she had first gone missing, with no suspects.

Maya was oddly good with electronics. As a child, she would take the broken kitchen appliances and fix them, good as new, or simply better. It was something that she could do with her hands to distract herself from pain and fright of the 3 men. On of the things she could say she was proud of.

She had become close with Thea.

The older girl was home more often than Moira or Oliver. She was a kind person, one who had patience with Maya, who sometimes didn't understand why she didn't talk, but doesn't penalize her for it.

If Thea was home you could bet that Maya wasn't too far from her. She loved to talk to her sister, and even though she didn't reply Thea felt touched at their closeness.

While (Partially) trusting Oliver, she was slightly afraid of him. A raised hand never ceased to make her flinch or a lough voice.

Tommy, who really was around often, yelled a lot. Let it be Football or a scary movie, the man was yelling at the TV. At first Maya would jump, flinch, or in a bad case, cower, but after a while she got used to it.

She really did start to feel like Thea and Oliver were her siblings, even Tommy, who was like a brother to Thea and Oliver, treated her like a little sister.

The man was too cheerful to be in a wheel chair.

Maya often forgot about it, at least until Tommy rolled him self around in it. It was almost as if he enjoyed it. He was often found doing tricks in it. Rocking back and forth on the two big wheels or spinning around rapidly. Maya was seriously afraid he was going to fall out of the chair one day.

It never failed for one of the 3 or all of them to ask if she wanted to go see the club or to take a trip down to big belly burger. She always turned it down, but at one point or another she had to leave the Castle.

It all led up to this point, where Maya, dressed in nearly all black(With a splash of color, Ovs...), sat in the back of Oliver's car, Thea next to her, Oliver driving, Tommy in the passenger, and Wheel Chair in the trunk.

Oliver had almost called his driver, Diggle, to drive them to Big Belly Burger, but decided as the first trip out of the House frightened the young girl, adding another person for her to meet wouldn't be the best idea.

Maya had Big Belly Burger one time before in her life as a left over from on the the sir's meals. Although it was cold and soggy, it was the best thing that she had ever tasted before.

She wasn't sure what to order, she didn't know the name of the soggy Quarter-sized left over that she had.

"She'll have the Jr. Bacon Belly Burger." Maya gave Thea a very thankful look.

Throughout their 'bonding' time, Thea learned a few things about the younger girl.

She didn't eat a whole lot. After being forced to eat small proportions all her life, her stomach wasn't very big and therefore could barely, if at all,finish a full meal. And she liked Bacon. It was funny, one morning Raisa had made Bacon and had Maya try it. She would have eaten it all if maya hadn't stolen some pieces away from her.

The whole time during their meal cameras flashed out side. Each person wanting the first real picture of Maya Elizabeth Queen.

Despite the interruptions out side Tommy, Oliver, and Thea managed to joke around, Each trying to get the biggest smile from Maya.

For the record, Tommy Won.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Tommy took a drink of his Big Belly Soda, "What do you call a fake Noodle?" Three sets of eyes looked over at him "An Impasta!"

While Oliver and Thea rolled their eyes at the corny joke, Mayas nose crinkled up and let out a small giggle.

"I win! I got her to laugh!"

Oliver Scowled at his friend "That was not a laugh. It was a giggle."

It seemed Thea was on Oliver's side, "Big Difference" She added.

"Same Difference." Tommy countered "They're both a noise from amusement."

The 3 'Adults' argued against both cases for the rest of the meal, often casting glances at a Content Maya.

As usual, all good things came to an end, and the 4 had to leave the restaurant.

Oliver intensly regretted not having Diggle with them, having not been able to push his way through the Crowd and keep and eye on the silently panicking Maya.

Tommy, who made his way through first, used his wheelchair as a battering ram, guiding the way through the Media crowd (Who will, later, laugh in glee at rolling over a few toes on "Accident"), Oliver acted as a body guard, keeping is hand on Mayas shoulder, and Thea, who held The girls hand the entire time gave a few squeezes when the shaking became noticeable.

As they sat in the car, driving way Oliver looked behind him at Maya.

"Maya, are you okay?" The girl barely lifted her head up, but nodded, still not letting go of Thea's hand(the latter not willing to let go either).

"Sorry you had to go through that." Thea whispered to her,"I guess that because we all went through it since were young we just forgot about it."

For Maya, it wouldn't have been a big problem if they weren't as loud, and several of them didn't try and grab a part of her arm, in a cast or not.

As long as they were able to try and get them to stay a little bit longer and pay more attention to them.

That night, instead of Thea leaving to run 'The Verdant', she stayed home and comforted the girl with movies, popcorn, and Ice cream.

"I'll just have Roy run it tonight."

She said before pulling the tub of Peanut Butter Cup Ice cream out of the freezer and grabbing 2 spoons.

That night, she didn't even care when she fell asleep against a dozing off Thea's shoulder and didn't wake up when Oliver carried her up to her room.

"Goodnight." He whispered, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

AN:

I apologize for little dialogue. I couldn't find any good place for it.

And I did put more Tommy in it. I like Tommy.

Fun Fact: The joke that I had Tommy tell Maya, I used it before.

Back when I was at school (I was a Senior, and it was 2 years ago) my friend and I were grabbing our lunch. Every day we would walk past this Freshman who was always sitting alone. He kind of reminded me of me, I was Quiet and very Shy in Freshman Year. Anyways, we decided to sit next to him. So my friend and I sat on other side of him, and he looked really scared,Two Seniors sitting right next to a freshman was never good. So we asked him his name (Alejandro) and tried to ask him questions which he was never loud enough so we could understand him. I just randomly burst out with "What do you call a fake noodle?". "An Impasta!" He didn't laugh... Or smile. I thought the poor kid was going to cry so my friend and i grabbed our food and left.

So there's a small look into my life.

If you Prefer Archive of Our Own I or WattPad i have this posted on both websites. Under different usernames.  
Ao3: DemiPyre  
Wattpad: AllisonCrissLupin


	4. Why Worry

It's that time of the week again where i post my crappily edited chapters. I literally can't get over how many people have read this and followed it. I'm amazed.

So Maya meets Diggle and Felicity in this. Hope I did some justice for them.

Please Read. Review. And Enjoy.

* * *

I was an Impromptu trip.

Oliver had asked one morning, and Maya agreed. She had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. She could barely make it to Big Belly Burger without panicking too bad. She walked out of her room ready to leave and shaking.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he, too, walked out of his room.

Maya gave a sharp nod and followed her brother down the stairs.

"Maya" Oliver said, standing next to a large black man. "I want you to meet my Body Guard."

The girl looked up at the man, eyes wide.

"Call me Dig." He smiled and held his hand out.

She took a step back, wishing Oliver was next to her.

"Anyway," Her brother jumped in, clearing the Awkward silence, "Dig's going to drive us."

Oliver sat in the back with her. After the disastrous ending on her first trip out of the castle the two became much closer.

Oliver had become protective of her, at least a lot more protective than before. But she had liked it. Meeting new people was scary. At least for her it was. And she didn't trust very well. She was glad her brother was there with her.

Maya liked her family, and non-family, had gotten to the point where, in her head, she called called Tommy her brother. The man was a lot like Oliver, attitude wise, but had some of the same features as Thea. Maya knew she looked like Oliver. Almost everyone had pointed it out, and after googling herself again after the Mob of Media got to them at Big Belly Burger, she knew they saw it as well.

Her heart beat faster and faster as the car pulled up in front of queens consolidated.

"You'll be fine." Oliver guided Maya into the elevator, Diggle falling back to not make the young girl even more uncomfortable.

She watched as the numbers on the wall climbed, and stopped.

"Maya?" Oliver called her, already standing outside the double elevator doors. "Are you coming?"

She nodded and started walking, her legs feeling numb. Oliver's smaller steps, to match Maya's led them to the wall of glass.

"Felicity." He called opening the doors.

An older blonde, around Olivers age(Possibly younger), flew out from behind the large computer in the glass surrounded room.

"Hi! You're Maya right? I heard that you're mute, Well not mute, but don't talk. I mean You can talk, but choose not to. I don't know why because talking is great." She looked at Oliver, "I'll be quiet now."

"Maya, this is Felicity." Oliver's face held a smile at the antics of his friend. "Maya is going to stay with us today."

It was clear that Oliver adored the younger girl.

The smile in his eyes when he looked at her, and the protective stance he took whenever someone would enter the room. Soon, if not already, he will be wrapped around the girl's finger. And the way she looked up at him, to see the relief flood her face at his calm look.

Maya didn't do much throughout the day, She read one of Felicity's books on computer science, and was surprisingly good at computers. When Oliver's office computer started spacing on him Felicity almost expected him to call her over, but instead Maya leaned forward and clicked around and typed a few keys, and the man was satisfied with the state of his computer.

Everything was fine until a man came running in.

"Mr. Queen." He, the balding man, said, "Your's and Ms. Smoaks presence is requested in the meeting room."

Both Oliver and Felicity's gazes moved over to Maya, who was sitting in Oliver's Chair. She nodded at him, almost if saying 'I'll be fine'.

"Be safe." He told her before walking out the door, Felicity and the balding man by his side.

Maya surfed Oliver's computer, not doing much until the door opened. She lifted her head, expecting it to be her brother and Felicity, but the smile slipped off her face when she saw two big and burly men in uniforms.

"Mr Queen, We have news of an intruder. We think that she's around age-" One of the men trailed off when they saw the 15 year old sitting in the office chair.

"You're not Mr. Queen." The other one said stupidly, pointing out the obvious.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here. No kids allowed. You must be the intruder." Guard number 1 said, walking closer.

"Come with us." Guard number 2 followed his partners move.

Maya pushed herself further in to the leather chair, her breath picking up faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, when the first guard grabbed her cast covered arm and tried to haul her out of the chair. Both guards grabbed her arms and started pulling her out of the room.

"Hey" Another voice shouted. "What are you doing?"

Maya looked up, tears blinding her sight. Through her blurry vision she saw John Diggle crossing the large room towards them.

"We just caught the intruder Sir. We're sending her out of the Building." Guard number 2 said, the 1st one nodding along with him.

"She isn't an intruder. This is Maya Queen. Mr. Queen's sister."

Both guards looked at each other then at the young blonde in the their arms in fright before letting her drop to the ground.

"We're so sorry Ms. Queen." The two guards said at the same time.

"I would worry about your jobs once Mr. Queen finds out about this. Now go." They stumbled out the door leaving Diggle and Maya alone.

"Maya?" Diggle kneeled down in front of the girl, "Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes, but looked up at the man who practically saved her. She nodded, eyes red, and in a quick movement she reached up and hugged him, but let go not even a second later.

"Diggle?" Oliver walked into the room seeing a red eyed Maya and his friend in front of her, "What the hell happened here?"

Felicity helped Maya up while Diggle was explaining what happened with the two guards. The older blonde hugged the younger girl tightly.

"Is that all that happened?"

Her brother asked, feeling a pang in her heart at the red faced girl being hugged by his IT friend. She nodded.

With Mayas help, pointing out the two guards on Felicity's computer, Oliver ran down to the control room to have a little 'Chat' with two soon to be jobless people. She felt bad, she really did, but she didn't like those men. Just something off about them. A bad Vibe.

When Oliver offered to take the young girl home she refused, but accepted when they went out to eat.

"So Maya?" Felicity asked, enjoying the presence of the young girl.

"Do you like Doctor Who?" She shrugged, having never seen the show before. Wondering exactly 'Who' the Doctor was.

Oliver and Diggle watched in amusement as felicity pulled out her phone and showed Maya Clips and Pictures of all of the different Doctors.

The day might have been ruined by two idiots, but by the end things have evened out.

And by the way... Did they ever catch the intruder?

* * *

I really love reading everyone's comments. I always get so excited when I get a new one.

Tell me if you liked my portrayal of Felicity and Diggle.

Give me Ideas. I will definitely look over them and seriously think about it. I can't promise that I will always use them, but if i do, then I will give credit where Credit is due.

OMG! So i recently got into Supernatural. I've watched some episode between the past couple of years with my sister, but I'm going through all of the episodes. I'm currently In Season 2 Episode 15 and that's as I am posting this chapter. I'm already working on chapter 7, but I might fall back on some of the chapters. When I start watching a new show I become obsessed with it. And I mean OBSESSED.

Big thanks to everyone who Reviewed in the past couple Chapters. I have enjoyed them, and I _Might_ have done what you have asked, or begged for. :) Stay tuned for the next 3 chapters and may your wishes have been granted.

Please Review :)


	5. Sweet Home Alabama

Some one had told me that they wanted a chapter between Moira and Maya. I didn't exactly know what to write, so here it is. Kind of a filler chapter. The good stuff will happen next chapter.

Thanks to highlander348 for helping me out so much. I got the idea for this from you.

Kindleflame5: In answer to your question as to why she didn't fight back, I don't believe that Maya would want to bring too much attention to herself, plus she's still new to the life where people actually care for she. Her old life she stopped fought back, and still hasn't gotten used to it yet.

Sorry that it's so short... I couldn't think of what to write. Next chapter has over 1,000 words.  
Read! Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Maya liked her family. No. She loved her family.

The quirks of each person equally different yet some of the same qualities. Thea, she was quirky and loved to shop.

Oliver, He was a mystery often disappearing at night. But still kind and caring

And Tommy, who is as much of a brother to Maya as Oliver and Thea was, was like a child. Hyper, always having jokes on his mind.

She didn't mean to, but Moira had often been avoided. Granted the woman wasn't around a whole lot. Maya felt uncomfortable around the woman. She wasn't scared of her, she just never had a mother figure. And admittedly she didn't want to disappoint her. Oliver and Thea was her brother and sister and they immediately clicked, but with Moira she had no idea what to say(Or not say) or do.

But sooner or later she would have to interact with her. After all she was her mother, and there was nothing wrong with that.

There she was, in the back of one of the family cars, Moira next to her.

"I'm glad we can go out and do this. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much the past couple of weeks."

Maya gave her a soft smile and looked back down at her Creme dress.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the change in you." Her Moira, Her Mother, said. "You smile so much now. Same smile as your father."

The 15-year-old looked away. She would have loved to meet her father. Thea talked about him often. How he bought over 1,000 Crayons for her through her coloring phase. Oliver talked about one of their disastrous camping trips. Hell, even Tommy said how he was more of a father when Malcolm had run off after his wife's death.

She had dreamed of how life would be like if she was never taken.

Would she act like Thea? Or would she stay the same? All of the friends she would have. They would stay the night and Oliver would get onto them for being too loud as he tried to sleep. As soon as he would leave the room they would start talking loud. Or she would argue with Thea, and try to borrow her clothes without permission. One could only imagine.

Maya was uncomfortable.

She didn't belong at Table Salt. Her and her purple cast stood out. After all it was her 4th time out of the Castle. And her first time in an established restaurant.

People stared at her, not completely sure if it was because she didn't hold herself like the others or the fact that she was Maya Queen.

"Maya honey, What are you going to have?" Moira asked, knocking Maya out of her wistful thoughts.

She looked down at the menu and quickly pointed to the one thing she understood.

"Alfredo? Perfect Choice. And what will your drink be?"

The food came, and while she didn't think her Alfredo was that amazing Moira absolutely loved her Salmon TarTar. According to her, it was her usual there. The whole experience was awkward. Most people would have small talk while they ate, but Maya didn't talk. And That was a problem.

She was glad when they were finally leaving, although a little guilty.

"Maya?" Moira said the minute they got into the car. "I had Mr. Rizzo pick this up while we were at the Restaurant." She handed the younger blonde an Iphone. "That way you can communicate with everyone. "

Maya looked up, a blinding smile on her face. She leaned forward and one arm hugged her mother before quickly letting go.

The phone was perfect. She couldn't ask more from her family. "Oliver's, Thea's, and my number is already in it."

It was late, and everyone was in bed. Well, nearly everyone. Maya sat up in her bed, lights off and phone on. She couldn't put it down.

A ring went through the room.

Maya had her first ever text.

 **Thea: Your phone will still be here tomorrow. I can practically feel your joy next room over. Sleep.**

Maya smiled and began typing a reply.

 **Maya: I guess. Good Night Thea.**

 **Thea: Night Little Sis.**

She turned the phone off and laid back in her bed. She had everything she ever wanted. If only she could find out where Oliver went every night.

* * *

Anyways... Review:D

Again sorry that it was so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and you will love it (I hope :/)


	6. Emperor's New Clothes

Emperor's New Clothes- Panic! At the Disco

So I will say this Chapter will be rated T. I has a strong theme at the end of the Story. Not Graphic though.

Guess what?! A secret gets out...

I hope you enjoy this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every night Maya watched Oliver run out of the house and ride off on his motor cycle. Every night she wondered where he would go. It was time she found out.

She wasn't nervous about going out in public any more. She had gone out several times with Oliver and Thea.

6 weeks since she got there and she had changed. She had come out of her shell and smiled a lot more. Her family often made jokes to make her laugh or smile. But Tommy always won.

She started jogging around the backyard every morning, getting up before Raisa even made breakfast. Every once in a while she would join Oliver at Queens Consolidated, and sit with Felicity as she babbled about one show or another.

Maya had become quite the Techie. She was good with computers and once she got her phone, she had become good with that as well.

Some how Oliver had multiple broken phones. Typically Cracked or shattered And one with an odd hole through and through. Once Maya had gotten wind that Oliver was going to throw out the old phones she had asked him(Via Text Obs...) if she could have them. And pretty soon she had multiple working phones and pieces striped from the incorrigible Phones.

After seeing her obvious talent at the Electronics Oliver had bought her a set of tools, for which she had used almost daily.

After being tired of being stuck in the house, having to message a driver, Oliver, or Thea to drive her around she finally asked for something.

A skateboard.

At first her mother had been upset at the 'very unsafe' mode of transport. At least up until she had taken her out front to see that she did, in fact, know how to ride. It didn't help much with Moira's worry. If anything it made it worse.

"You're going to hurt yourself even more doing those silly little stunts."

And every time before she left she always gave her youngest a hug before letting her go outside riding around "Be safe. I can't lose you again." She said always said before she would leave.

It was that mode of transport that allowed her to follow her brother.

Very, Very late at night.

Even though Oliver was fast on his Motorcycle Maya was faster on her skateboard. He drove around in circles, down alleys and pulled around through parking lots then finally settled in the back alley of Verdant.

It might have been okay, if Oliver hadn't taken multiple detours as if trying to shake someone from his tail and had gone in through the front entrance, but instead he suspiciously punched in a code on the back door and let himself in.

Maya looked around wary of the security cameras before clambering onto a trash can and throwing herself onto the roof. She sat there for around 10 minutes, nearly dosing off, before the back door slams open and the Arrow emerges from it, hood down.

"I'll be fine Felicity. This guy isn't any worse than the ones I've taken down before." He called out before shutting the door, throwing his hood on, jumping onto his bike and riding off.

It was Oliver!

Maya rolled over onto her back and stared at the skye for a few minutes. At least she knew where he went all the time. The more that she thought about it she remembered her brother coming home with multiple bruises and small gashes stitched up. Everything had become clear. Late nights, mysterious injuries, Broken phones, and secret conversations with Felicity and Diggle.

'And' Maya thought 'I bet Diggle is Oliver's partner.'

The young blonde slid off the roof and tucked herself into a roll.

'Oliver's the Arrow!' She wanted to scream as she sped home, hoping Moira didn't notice her disappearance from her room.

She followed Oliver to the Back Alley of the Verdant every night for nearly a week or sometimes beat him there. It was still tough, trying to wrap her head around that fact.

The Arrow, Her big brother.

Maya sat at her desk in her room tinkering with another broken phone from Oliver, pulling out the battery and wires when Thea walked in.

"Hey Maya." She leaned up against the desk, careful of the broken glass littering the top "Do you want to come with me to Verdant tonight? You haven't been there yet."

The younger girl put down one of her screw drivers before nodding.

"Great. Roy will pick us up at 6."And she bounce out of the room.

Maya buried her head in her hands. What did she agree to? She might be okay with going outside and to the stores, but she was not good at meeting people. Certain people still made her panic. Heart race.

Roy.

Roy Harper.

She had heard a lot about him how he stole Thea's purse, but gave it back and saved her life. She had seen many pictures of him(all from Thea) and thought he was pretty cute. But as she sat in the back of his car, Thea in the front, she had to change her mind. He wasn't Cute. He was Drop Dead Gorgeous.

Her typical weary-ness wasn't anywhere when she met him.

After the car started driving off Maya pulled out her phone.

 **Maya: You're right**

She typed, pressing send and began typing another one.

 **Maya: He is Hot.**

Thea took a couple of seconds to pull out her phone and began laughing.

Maya plugged in one of her ear buds and stared at the scenery pass by as Thea and Roy talked.

Maya followed Thea out of the car.

"Wait until you get a look at this place."

She unlocked the large metal doors and let her sister walk in first. 'Wow' she mouthed.

"Awesome right?" Roy asked, shutting the doors behind them.

The young blonde nodded.

If she remembered it right, Oliver created the club with Tommy. Why not hide the secret lair of the green superhero underneath a club decorated with the color green literally named with the color green in mind?

Which made her wonder... Was Tommy a part of Team Arrow? She knew for sure Felicity and Diggle was. No possible way could the two be as close as they are without Tommy knowing about his best friends escapades.

The club quickly filled up, pushing Maya up into the Office. She did not want to be cramped in with everyone.

She had just plugged her head phones when her phone rang.

"Hey, We're all busy down here, Can you do me a favor?"

Maya nodded her head before realizing that Thea couldn't see her.

"Mmhmm" she said(?)

"Can you go to the stock room and get into the box that says Jacob creek and grab 2 of the clear and white bottles."

She made her way down the stairs with bottles of wine in her arms.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Someone behind her said, drinking a can of bud light.

Maya ignored him and continued walking, knowing full well that she was being followed.

"Thanks Maya." Thea ran over and took the bottles out of her hands, "Can't talk though. Sorry."

The younger turned and started walking off, knowing that someone was still staring at her.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're the Lost and Found Queen." He put his hand on Mayas lower back and slid his hand down lower.

The blonde stilled.

She did NOT like anyone touching her.

Especially not strangers.

She growled as she turned around and saw the gleam in his eyes.

She spun around, kicking her leg out. Her foot hooked around his leg and she pulled back, knocking him to his knees. Maya grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, the pain temporarily stopping him from moving.

"Maya!"Thea called, running over, having seen the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" Security not too far behind her.

The 15-year-old shook her head, backing up and taking off up the stairs.

That brought back bad memories. Memories of the sirs.

A 7-year-old sat on the floor as one of the men ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're so lovely." He whispered into her ear. "So beautiful, So young."

Maya tightly closed her eyes.

She couldn't stop it.

The memories.

The thoughts.

She slid off of the chair and onto the ground.

The small touches.

She scratched at her arms, trying to erase the ghost touches. Her breathing picked up as letting air in and out became harder. Thea came into the room, calling for her sister, but the girl's mind was far away from the present.

Thea pulled her hands away, her skin red and bleeding from clawing at her arms. "Maya. Maya. Please calm down." A few tears fell down her face.

The 15 year old's breathing became ragged.

"H-elp" She whispered roughly as the room started closing in on her.

"Maya. Breathe." With shaky hands Thea grabbed her face. "Look at me okay?"

The girls eyes started focusing. "Good. I need you to breathe with me. In...Out...In...Out."

She started calming down and began looking around at the room. Her arms bleeding, hands still in the older girls. Thea kneeled in front of her, tears still falling down her face.

"Are you okay now?" Her voice scratchy. Maya nodded and wrapped her arms around her older sister in a tight hug.

"Please don't ever do that again." Thea whispered "I was so scared."

The two sat in each others arms for a few minutes before Maya pulled away and looked at her bloody arms. Thea pulled out the first aid kid and started cleaning her arms, not saying a word. She didn't need to speak. Everything she could ever say was in the action.

Thea had borrowed Roy's car and drove the two home.

"Thea?" Moira asked as the two walked in, the older supporting the younger sister "You're not supposed to be home for another-" She trailed off looking at her youngest's bandaged arms. "What happened?" She asked following Thea and Maya up the stairs.

"Hold on." Thea mumbled and pulled the girl into her room.

"Sleep." She said.

Mayas hand wouldn't leave Thea's.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to talk to mom." Her heart hurt as she walked away from her little sister.

No sooner did she walk out of the room she was pulled into a hug. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Thea nodded, "There was a guy at the club and he touched Maya. She knocked him to the ground and ran off.

She had a Panic Attack. S-She started Clawing at her arms. A-And she couldn't breathe. She was so scared. I was scared. It was like she wasn't even there. She had a look in her eyes." All of the words spilled out of her mouth like the flash.

Thea went back into the room and crawled into the Queen bed next to her sister. Maya flipped over and layed flush against her sister.

"Everything will be fine." Thea whispered before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't say how excited I get by posting a new chapter, and seeing a new review.

So please leave a review... Tell me what you think, and I'll reply to you. You can ask questions about the story or about me and my life or whatever, and i'll reply.

I hope you liked it... Maya has to get worse before she gets any better. She probably wouldn't want to talk about it though, after her traumatic experience with her life before.

I bet you can see where I am heading with this, if any of you are wanting a certain thing to happen... a little secret to turn into something more... *Cough* Vigilante *Cough*

I gave a little flashback. Every once and a while i will give a little more, and you will soon realize why she was taken in the first place


	7. For Those About to Rock

For those about to rock- AC/DC

This chapter isn't very long, but sets up a lot for the next couple of chapters.

It won't be very long until Maya "takes flight" *Hint Hint*

It literally took me a whole week to get this chapter done, but i finally got it :D I was tempted to just push off updating to tomorrow, as it is 11:30pm and I literally got NO sleep last night. Life of an insomniac :/ Yay...

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review after. Love hearing what you guys think.

XxXxXxXx

Maya woke early, pain in her arms.

"Nyungh" She rolled over, her legs tangled with her sisters.

"Maya." Thea looked at her bleary eyed sister, "You doing okay?"

She buried her head into the older girls shoulder and nodded.

"Come on we have to get up." She looked over at the clock, 9AM.

Maya groaned and hugged her sister close.

"C'mon little sister..." Thea sat up, pulling the younger with her.

Maya pulled away and looked at her, still bandaged, arms.

"It's okay. We can have Raisa clean them for you, and you and I can go out to eat before I have to give Roy his car back. How does that sound?"

Maya shrugged. "Go get ready, brat." Thea lovingly pushed her sister out of her room to get ready.

XxXxXxXxX

"You know," Thea said as the two sat at the closest Denny's diner, "You're going to have to talk about what happened last night at some point."

Maya looked down, ignoring her sister.

She didn't want to talk about it. Mostly because she didn't know exactly what had happened. Yeah, She remembered everything, but she had thought that she was over it. Over the past month or two that she had been a Queen she had changed. No longer was she the shy 15 year old that had been rescued that dreadful day, at least she had thought.

One touch had ruined that. One touch.

"Maya."Her sister had said quietly, "You had a Panic Attack. Hell, you tore up your arms. You can't say that wasn't nothing."

Breakfast was finished in silence.

Once in the black chevvy of Roy's is when the Silence was broken,"Lets listen to some music." And instead of choosing the music herself, Maya thumbed through the CD's. 'AC/DC' began blasting through the amped speakers, Maya mouthing the words.

Being back at Verdant was awkward. It was where she freaked and mauled her arms, but that's where Roy was.

"Um, Maya?" Roy had said once him and Thea had begun to clean up from the night before. "Do you want to take a look around?"

The younger girl silently nodded and began walking around the back hall. She hadn't had a chance the night before, but her luck was looking up, time to enter the ArrowCave.

She thought it was funny. Her brother was a superhero, and no one from his family knew. Well except her. But Oliver didn't know about that.

'STAFF ONLY' A silver door read in all caps.

It was luck. On the 3rd night that she had followed Oliver, the man had mentioned that he couldn't exit through the Verdant. She had planned, yesterday, to enter the lair, but certain events prevented it, not to mention Oliver and his 'team' were still down there.

Maya watched closely as Oliver punched in the numbers on the keypad and each night it had been the same.

"Oliver really needs to be careful." She thought as she punched in the numbers and opened the door.

Darkness hit her as she carefully walked down the stairs, a slight glow of blue hovering in the room. Using the dim lights of her phone as a guiding light she pushed up a lever.

Lights clicked on one by one, bathing the room in a bright glow. A row of Computers surrounded by glass cases, each housing a part of Olivers Costume, Hood, Arrows,Bow, Pants, and boots.

It had really made a connection in her mind that this was real. That Oliver, her brother, was the Arrow.

Obviously Felicity had to be the one in charge of the computers. Oliver was as good at computers as a child was. Diggle was okay. No mastermind, but able to function a common computer relatively well.

Maya stood in the back of the room, in awe at the sight before shutting the lights off and shuffling out of the room.

"Where did you go?" Thea asked, dropping the box in her hands on the bar counter. Maya pointed behind her, in the direction of the hallway. "I was just back there." She said, confusion covering her face, "I didn't see you." Maya shrugged and began helping her sister and her boyfriend with restocking and leaning up.

After Roy, Thea, and Maya had gotten back to the mansion the younger girl took her skate board and rode off down the street. Thea was convinced she was leaving to escape the inevitable conversation about the day before.

Maya rode for hours, Up an down streets, to Big Belly Burger for something to drink,before riding over to Queens Consolidated, drink still in hand. She sat with Felicity, and 'talked' to her for a while before taking off again.

She had heard about all of the destruction Malcolm Merlyn had caused in the Glades. It had saddened her. To see all of the broken down houses. And because it wasn't the nicest place no one really had the money to fix anything. People in tents camped up on the side of the roads, houses turned to rubble, and Old business buildings, still intact, but abandoned. No one wanted a business in the Glades, where the city around it was destroyed.

Doors and windows were boarded up, at least until the 3rd floor, where the city decided that the shattered windows were no concern. No one could reach up that high. At least no one normal.

Taking the Challenge, Maya threw her skateboard in her backpack, and began climbing up and adjacent building. If her eyes were correct, then the Fire escape, which wrapped around the building led to an open window on the 5th floor, where she would, luckily be able to get in.

Maya took off running, the skateboard bouncing around in her bag and occasionally hitting the back of her head with each bounce she made. She leaped over the edge and grasped for the metal railing, and began pulling herself up, muscles groaning with her struggles.

She laid back, heart beating fast. This was a bad mistake. How was she going to get back on the ground. She had literally jumped off of a building 5 stories tall.

The inside of the building was slightly dusty, but with care it must have looked very nice. Glass from windows, and light bulbs covered the floor, making each step that Maya took, crunch under her feet. Trash from the previous owners littered the ground, old transactions from years before thrown around in hate to leave the destruction site. All though the building was shut down months ago, lights in the halls lit up the room, and as she climbed up higher, it got brighter and brighter. Maya had climbed 15 floors. Opting the stairs over the still Humming elevators. It was impossible to tell how safe it was, and she was 'all' about safety, Completely ignoring the fact that she jumped off of a 5 story building and on to a questionable fire escape.

The top floor had a complete view of the whole city. Two walls covered in, what was once glass over looked the streets.. Miles of Destruction one direction and a jungle of concrete another. The Verdant sign standing tall in the sky. And when Maya looked closer she could swear that she could see the Castle and a shining black car sitting in front of it. As the warm sun began to set the city got colder and colder, and Maya decided that she better find a way out of the building.

It only took the 15 year old 10 minutes to scope out the whole building, and luckily enough, find a fire escape on the 4th floor with a drop down ladder. Maya climbed down to the last step, where her feet dangled, hovering over the ground. Holding her breath, she let go, and dropped the remaining 10 feet to the ground

She took off towards her house, mentally cataloging the building.

You never know when you can use an abandoned building.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So... how'd you guys like it?

In a review tell me what you guys think that the building might/might not be used for.

I have spent most of my days for the past 2 weeks on Netflix binge watching Supernatural. With the episodes that I have seen years ago I immediately took a liking to Castiel. He's so adorable! And I just couldn't wait until i got up to the episodes where he's in in. Now that I'm up to and passed his entrance I can focus more and More on thins story.

I've been thinking about hiding something within a chapter. A quote from my favorite movie or a question about something about me, and the first person who would get it right would have a little cameo in one of the chapters.

So here it is...

 _ **Who is my favorite Superhero?**_

 **Hint 1: Not Arrow**

 **Hint 2: Multi-movie**

 **Hint 3: The doctor from the first chapter is named after a character from one of the movies.**

So if you think you have the answer leave it in the reviews and If you are the first one to answer correctly then I will message you to get the details of your character and give options of where they're going to be at.

And for Gosh's sake. Watch your **Language.** ;)

Good luck


	8. Wolf in Sheep's clothing

**Wolf in sheep's clothing-Set It Off**

 **Sorry about the grammar and spelling of this. I had to type this real quick.**

 **I'm not actually at my house. I've been staying at my grand parents house for the past couple of days, and totally forgot about typing it up.**

 **Also the next chapter might be late. I haven't even started on it yet...**

 **Anyways... on to the story...Enjoy and Please review.**

* * *

Maya hadn't thought much on it, but with Moira, and Thea out of the house for the night, it was all Oliver could think of. He had tried to get Maya to stay at Tommy's but Maya refused and tried to tell Oliver that he would still be there and that she was fine, but he wouldn't have it.

"I have something to do tonight. I won't be home until late."

The young girl squashed the urge to ask him what he was going to do, but knew he wouldn't say anything.

'I'll be fine Oliver.' She typed on her computer. 'Thea is staying over at Roy's. It's not like she'll be in another state.'

Oliver shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's too dangerous to be here by your self."

'But Oliver!' Maya typed furiously, 'I'm 15. I can take care of my self.'

"Like how you took care of yourself at the Verdant?" Her brothers face seemed to realize exactly what he said, "I mean, Thea told me what happened. And yo-"

Maya cut him off by standing up.

"No!" She yelled before running off, taking her skateboard with her.

Oliver slapped his head before taking off after her. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Maya raced out of the drive way, no destination in mind.

Oliver pulled out his phone.

"Felicity? Yeah. No. I need you to do me a favor."

"No. It's Maya. No. She ran off. Yeah. I need you to track her phone."

Oliver hung up and jumped onto his motorcycle, taking off after Maya.

The sky was darkening, and yet on word from Maya. All of Felicity's tracking methods failed.

"She's brilliant. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to block me."

Thea's attempts in trying to contact Maya didn't work, and when she asked Oliver what had happened even she stopped talking to him.

"You said what to her? I told you that she didn't want to talk about it. This is all your fault. You better find our baby sister." Even though she was angry and told Oliver that he needs to find her, she never stopped searching.

It was black out, the only sources of light being the Moon and the flashes of tail lights as the cars drove by. And Oliver, who was suited up drove up and down the city, looking for any sign of his little sister.

Maya dried her tears as she tore through the streets, skateboard wheels thumping on the cement every few seconds.

"Woah. Queen! Where do you think you're going in such a rush?" Officer Lance and his daughter stepped onto the side walk.

The young girl skid to a stop and pulled to skateboard into her arms.

"Are you okay?" The young Lance, Laurel asked noticing her tearful blue eyes, which held such a striking resemblance to Oliver.

Maya nodded and wiped them again. Maybe she could just convince them that she was tired.

"Nice meeting you again. Glad to see that you're much better. You better get home soon. The suns setting, and the city's not safe to be out late." Much to contrary belief about hating all Queens, Quentin Lance liked Maya. She wasn't raised with Oliver and equally screw up Thea.

Maya nodded and shook hands with both Lance's and took off back down the road. She knew exactly where she was heading. The once named Morgans Accounting. Her new sanctuary.

She watched as the sun set over over the city. She knew her family was going crazy. Oliver was probably searching every where for the 'missing' girl. She knew it was a bad idea to run off, but she couldn't face any of her family.

Maya sighed.

It never happened very often, if at all, but Oliver was Panicking. Felicity had taken control of all of the security cameras in the city, Diggle was driving around in the van, and Oliver on his motorcycle. Still nothing.

"Detective." Oliver pulled out his phone, voice modulator on.

"Hood. What can I do for you?" The Officer(Not Detective) asked wide awake.

"There's a missing person. I'm doing all that I can to look for her, but I need your eyes out on the streets as week."

"I'm on it." There was some rustling as Lance grabbed his keys and left his house. "Who is this girl that's missing?"

There was a moment of silence before Oliver spoke up,"Maya Queen."

The office stopped. "Maya Queen?" Maybe he had heard wrong. "I just saw her a couple hours ago. She was riding her skateboard down north ridge. Looked like she was crying. Do you know what happened."

The line was silent again, but before lance could hang up, thinking the all was dropped, the modulated voice spoke up. "Oliver Queen says the two got into an argument."

Lance shook his head. "Stupid Queen. Alright I'm on it." He hung up, hopped in his car, and drove off.

Maya sighed. It was 2 am, and decided that she was done moping around. Time to apologize to Oliver.

The city was pretty creepy at night. The tents that were camped up on the side of the streets were surrounded by bins on fire, and the 'owners' of the tents huddled around the fire trying to keep warm.

Each time she passed a group of people they all turned around and watched as she sped down the road. It wasn't until she was passing the Verdant did she slow down then fully stop.

Just down the road stood A girl, around age 20 surrounded by 2 men, both moving in closer and closer.

"Leave me alone." The girl shouted.

The first guy smirked, "I don't think so." And as his friend moved behind her, he pulled her closer.

"How about you come home with me?" The second guy ran his hand up and down the girl's back.

"Help!" She tried to scream, but was muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, Maya ran up, holding her skateboard like a baseball bat.

"Hey!" The 15 year old yelled, swinging the board.

The Skateboard cam into contact to the second guy's head, knocking him out.

Maya dropped her skateboard and threw a punch at the first guy.

"You messed with the wrong person." He said shoving the girl to the ground and stalking towards Maya.

The guy moved in with a jab and She ducked, spun and tried to kick the guy's legs out. He jumped back and Maya stood up already in fighting formation. Maya went on the attack and threw her fist to the center of his chest. He fought back, his fist connecting to the young girl's jaw, blood already forming on her bottom lip. He grabbed her arm and spun her into an arm bar. Maya wiggled a little and did a standing back flip, kicked the man in the stomach and freed her arm. He stumbled back a little winded until Maya jabbed him in the jaw, throwing him to the ground. She grabbed his arm and jerked it behind his back before successfully knocking him out on the cement.

Maya looked up at the girl who already had her phone out and began talking to the police. It took her a second before she realize who exactly she had saved. Thea Queen... Her Sister.

Thea looked scared after the two me came up after her, but once the young mysterious girl knocked the two out she looked up at her savior.

Unfortunately it was dark, and the jacket that the girl wore covered her face, light only catching on the girl's eyes and blood falling down her chin.

Maya took one last look at the two men laying on the ground, making sure that they were both out, before grabbing her skate board and taking off back down the street.

"Wait! I wanted to say thank you!" Thea yelled out after her, but Maya was already too far.

Who was that girl?

Maya patted the sleeve of her jacket on her lip wincing at the pain. She couldn't believe she just did that. Completely out in the open too. Thea could have seen her!

Maya couldn't go home. Not at that moment.

The Verdant was closing for the night, Thea just about to leave before the two idiots came up to her. And with her knowledge of How Oliver works his Arrow duties it would be another 30 minutes,(Judging by the time on her phone) before he would be back at home.

She knew that Thea, after the 'disappearance' of her sister and the attack she would just want to go home and relax, and completely forget about going over to Roy's.

Maya, making some decisions, turned a corner and started down a new road.

She didn't have a key, and no one was home. Anything beat sitting out side the door. Jaw bruised and lip bleeding, Maya climbed the fire escape and jumped into the bedroom window. She was only in the house for about 10 minutes, bleeding slowing down (Finally), before the owner cam home.

"I don't think i left the light on." Someone mumbled.

And once the door fully opened and the person stepped in, door shutting behind them did they scream.

"Oh My God! Maya?!" Felicity ran over to the younger girl. "Are you okay? Oh My God! What Happened? Oliver is going crazy looking for you. He went all over town. Even had Detective Lance looking for you! I tried to track you phone, but you blocked Me. I couldn't g-" Maya held up her hand the stop Felicity from rambling on.

She peeled back the paper towel that she held on her lip, showing her bloody lip.

"Won't stop." She quietly mumbled, and if Felicity hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it.

"Okay follow me."

Felicity led the young girl into the bathroom and had her sit on the toilet lid, and began pulling stuff out of the medicine cabinet "You're lucky I have all of this stuff in here. I have no doubt you and Oliver are related. I have him over here all the time. I mean not over here. In my House. I mean, he's in my house, but not all the time. He doesn't stay the night or anything. He's always injuring himself." The rambling blonde shook her head, managing to stop her train of thought.

"So what exactly happened?"

Maya shrugged. She didn't really want to answer that question.

"O-Kay then..." Felicity trailed off.

"I'm going to have to call Oliver. You know that right?" The older blonde asked as the two sat on the couch watching star trek.

Maya nodded, her head against Felicity's shoulder. Her lip still hurt, but she didn't regret fighting off those two guys. Any way to save some one.

Especially Her sister. She thought as she fell asleep, "Oliver, I found Maya." Were the last words she heard before complete darkness.

* * *

 **Again sorry about the Crap written above.**

 ** _REMINDER_ : There is a chance for you or your own character to be in my story. Last chapter have hints in the bottom AN. Please go back and read that to see how to get that chance. Next chapter i will have more hints.**

 **Next Chapter might be late, so i apologize in advance.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it. Love hearing what you guys think.**


	9. Burned Marshmallows

**This chapter is super short. Sorry about that. I literally just started writing it a few days ago.**

 **And I apologize for not posting it on Tuesday like I usually do. I had gone on an impromptu camping trip with my cousin. I literally just got home about 2 hours ago.**

 **I can't tell you how excited i am to be home. I haven't exactly been home for about 2 weeks. Either I've been at my grandparents or camping.**

 **So the next chapter will definitely be longer. I wanted to post this one real quickly. It's kinda a filler. Pretty fluffy. Next chapter has been started, and I promise it will be longer.**

 **Again Sorry For the wait.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

She was still at Felicity's in the morning, nestled into the couch, a blanket haphazardly thrown over her. It was peaceful, light softly brushed over the room, echo of aerobics session on the tv and the smell of coffee in the air.

Maya sat up, the fleece blanket that was once on top of her falling off and onto her lap.

"You're Awake!" Felicity exclaimed, standing up from her sit up position on the ground, Most likely hoping for an excuse to stop.

"I called Oliver last night. He was so worried about you. Wanted to pick you up last night, but i told him to let you stay." She turned off the TV, officially ending her morning exercise, "He told me what had happened between you two. What he said was wrong, but you shouldn't have run off."

Maya shrugged. She was probably going to hear this all day.

"Where did you go?" Felicity asked, pouring a cup of coffee for herself, "I tried to find you all night, and couldn't ping your phone. And how did you get in here?"

The young girl ignored the first question and walked over to the window before pushing up, and grabbing her skateboard, that sat right outside window, demonstrating how she had gotten in the night before.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Maya blankly looked over at her.

"I know you can talk. You talked last night. And Oliver said you yelled at him last night. And Thea said you talked a couple weeks ago." The young girl opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out.

"And what happened last night? You weren't bleeding long, and why didn't you answer your phone? Everyone was worried sick about you!" Felicity's voice slowly raised until she was close to yelling.

"Sorry" Maya whispered meekly. She didn't know exactly what to say. It wasn't that easy for her. To get the words that she'd been wanting to say out.

The older blonde stopped her rant an pulled the 15 year old into a hug, mindful of her split and bruised lip.

"Your brother's on his way here."

As Felicity ran around the apartment getting ready for the day Maya sat on the couch, nervously glancing at the door every few seconds.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Oliver shouted, throwing his hands in the air the moment he walked through the front door. "You run off, gone for hours, and I don't find out where you are until after 3AM? I got the call from Felicity saying that you got into her apartment and that you had gotten into a fight somewhere!" He roughly grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her up from the couch.

The young girl flinched and jerked her arm, but Olive'rs muscular arms wrapping around her stopped her. "I'm sorry about what i said last night." His voice grew softer, "But I'm your big brother. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't even know where you are?"

The whole time Oliver talked, his arms tight around Maya, she stood erect, but slowly snaked her arms around his waist, and buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I'm Sorry." She said again.

Despite her brothers gruff party boy exterior Maya knew what he was really like. He wasn't how the magazines had described him, or how Quentin Lance thought he was, or even how the criminals that were taken down had pained him. He was soft.

Not too much unlike a marshmallow. A burned marshmallow. It was always dark and crispy on the outside, but once the outside was gone the inside shined bright. Soft, gooey, and White. Not at all touched by the flames that had previously surrounded it. It was pure.

That was a strange thought. And As Maya, Oliver, and Thea sat on the counters surrounding the stove, roasting marshmallows on skewers, it was everything she had thought of.

And to Maya, The burned marshmallows were the best.

* * *

 **Again Sorry For the shortness.**

 **Please tell me what you think of it? I know many have been wondering why she hasn't been talking. I'm not exactly answering it yet, but she is talking. When there's more action the reason as to why Maya was taken in the first place will be revealed.**

 **Thank you. And please Review. I love hearing what you think.**


	10. Forever Now

**Holy Crap guys! This is Chapter 10! The most amount of chapters I have ever posted for a story.**

 **Sorry for this being late again. I just have to get these chapters back on a schedule. I'm almost there. It's only a day late * _Applause_ ***

 **So A Review to reply to...**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you for Reviewing I love getting reviews, but to answer your question... This is based in the early part of Season 2. But some Minor and Major changes. Oliver comes back from the Island earlier than he did (S2). There's no copycat archers, or Slade. Tommy's alive, Moira got out of prison/Jail Much earlier than she did in the show.**

 **Aaaaaannnnnyyyyywwwwaaaayyyyssss... Onto the Story!**

 **Please Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Thea couldn't get it out of her head. That night, just a couple of days before when she had left the Verdant. At first she had thought it was the Arrow who had saved her, going out in the middle of the night, saving people and running off at the end. But that yell "Hey!" It had played over and over in her mind. It wasn't the Arrow, Not even a male voice. It had sounded almost, childish. Maybe she was crazy, but she did not doubt that the person was young. Female maybe.

It wasn't until she had seen her sister the next day, and after tackling her with a hug, did she notice the swelling of her bruised and split lip. Thoughts began to pile up in her head.

Her savior. She was young, small. And her choice of weapon? A skateboard. One that she had ridden off with.

Thea stood at the door to her sister's room, watching as the 15-year-old slept.

Maya is young and small. What is she hardly seen away from while out of the house? Her Skateboard.

It couldn't be a coincidence. It was from then on that she watched the younger girl closely.

The following days after the 'situation' Maya began talking More and More.

At first it was just a simple "Yes" or "No". But she slowly became comfortable talking around her family. Outside her family was a totally different story. She was quiet, and would maybe whisper what she wanted to say to Thea or Oliver, but that was a big if.

Felicity, who was the one who had questioned her lack of speech, her talk most often. Maya was often around the Tech girl. After Maya had run off, Oliver kept 24 hr watch on her. If he was busy with other stuff (*Cough*Arrow*Cough*), then Thea would watch her Or even Tommy.

The wheelchair bound man was surprised to hear the younger girl talk. His reaction being the funniest by far.

"Hi." Maya had looked over the back of the couch where her and Thea sat.

"Hi." Tommy replied, wheeling his chair further into the room. "Wait! Maya?!" He sped over to the young Queen. "You talked! You talked! You're talking!" He pulled her into a hug. He held on to the young girl and refused to let go.

Only once did Maya don a large sweater and went gallivanting around town on her skateboard. After about 2 hours and attempted robbery and 3 muggings later did she decide to call it quits and head home.

Maya hadn't ignored the looks that she had gotten from her sister after she had seen her split knuckles. She knew she was being watched. And closely at that.

Maya decided that if her brother could run around in a leather suit, carrying around a outdated weapon, then so could she. Well maybe not as specific as his, but close.

The time that Thea had to go down to the Verdant, Oliver had taken off on his motorcycle, leaving Maya alone for the first time in a week. She ran down the stairs, skipping every other step, braided blonde hair slapping her back with each leap. With her black backpack filled with a first aid kit and her jacket on her back she hopped on her scooter and rode down the road.

Maya decided, the city needed more than hero. And while Oliver didn't know that she was running around at night, the two would secretly(To oliver) work together. Her brother, while did go around the city, often waited for larger problems, like robberies. Maya took care of whatever she could, attempted robberies, attempted rape and many more. They never saw it coming. Blonde haired girl, Black bandanna covering her mouth, and no weapons, and yet as Maya sped away on her Skateboard the criminals laid on the ground of whatever alley they had chosen, one of Oliver's old cell phones taped to their face, cops already on call.

The public was baffled by the rise of a new hero. She, as the criminals had pointed out, left no evidence. They had absolutely no clue of who the girl was. She didn't talk, face covered up, making her blonde hair, and skateboard the only possible markers, which was impossible to use alone.

And one day, as maya limped around the top floor of the abandoned building, she realized she would have to be more careful. Thea had been watching her closer and closer each day. When the young Vigilante had been mentioned with blonde hair and a skateboard the older Queen looked straight at her sister.

Maya looked down at her bleeding arm, and shrugged. She had gotten injured so often that it had become nothing more than a flesh wound. She looked out ,was once a window, It was dark outside, and from the top of the abandoned building in the Glades, the cars below looked like ants as fast as the flash. The young girl thought about All the differences that had happened in her life. Her family, the new confidence, her voice, and her being a hero. It was incredible, all that had changed with the past few months. And things still changed, for the better.

* * *

Maya panicked. It was 2 am, and as she was heading home she become cornered. Not by just anyone. The Arrow and Diggle. The Latter, parked in the van, Former, walking to the young girl.

"Who are you?"He demanded, his voice modified.

Maya looked side to side for an escape.

"I said Who are you?" Oliver pressed, pulling out one of his arrows.

"Your friendly neighborhood spiderman?" She joked weakly, slowly stepping closer to a garbage can.

The Arrow pulled on his strung out bow, aiming it at the younger."I mean it!"

"Oh come on... You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She joked, knowing full well he would. It never stopped him before, recalling the time her mother had mentioned being shot at by the Arrow, Once Hood.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Maya threw up her gloved hands. "Call me sparrow." She stuck out her hand, not expecting a shake, "Wow... tough crowd" She pulled away.

"Anyways Mr. Arrow sir." She said, still joking, her voice deeper than usual. "I want to be a real boy too! Meaning I'm like you. I take care of the smaller stuff. I couldn't go on leading my meaningless life, take everything for granted." Maya said, very serious. She had so much to thank for.

Oliver lowered his arrow. "My tip... Get out while you can. If you continue doing this you'll get hurt. You don't want to lie to your family. It can hurt in the end.

Maya nodded and got on her skateboard, planning on not taking any of his advice. "Oh... And MY advice." She said looking at John Diggle in the Van, "Get Mr. Diggle a Disguise. Would suck if anyone with a grudge against you found out who you are."

Oliver and Diggle looked at each other, then at Maya in alarm. "And Get a mask for yourself. I can clearly see under you hood. Until Next time." The young girl took off, leaving a single piece of paper fluttering to the ground.

'Mr. Arrow' It read. 'My number in case. 637-8725 XSparrowX'

As Maya rode away she had to give a laugh. Sparrow... That had come out of nowhere. But It fit. She could still picture her brothers face as she had said she knew who Diggle was, and Indirectly himself.

This Wasn't the story of Maya's life.

This was Sparrows origin story.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter?**

 **I really want to thank highlander348. They helped me a whole lot, and without their help I probably would have run out of Ideas. **

**It you guys like Supernatural I'm starting a series of One-Shots about an OC (Castiel's Daughter) So If you like it go read my 1 chapter so far, and give me ideas for it.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I will try and post the next chapter on time next week. I just finished this chapter and posted it. I still have to start on chapter 11.**

 **Until Next time!**


	11. Stairway to Heaven

**So here's the 11th chapter. I can't believe I have 11 chapters already. I didn't think this story would be a very big hit, but apparently i was wrong.**

 **Anyways... Read, Review. Enjoy**

* * *

"Thank you." Maya hissed, as Felicity once again patched the young girl up. Unlike her usual nightly activity injuries, which were simply busted knuckles or a bruise or two, her arm dripped blood, pouring from the large gash on her arm.

"I'm telling you 'lissy. I just fell off of my skateboard." But she knew the Older blonde didn't buy it. She worked with Oliver, used to his usual ticks.

"Okay, Okay. I believe you." Not "But Maybe you should stay here tonight." The two blondes looked over at the clock, 11pm.

"But I have to go to work." With Oliver. As the Arrow, To help with his arrow duties. Felicity wanted to say, attempting the stop her word vomit.

"But Lissy." Maya smirked, "You were at work earlier today? Doesn't my brother ever let you rest?" She had her there.

"There's different work that I have to do. I mean. It's only something I can do at night. And Oliver needs my help with it. I don't mean sex. Not that Oliver's not handsome, but" She trailed off realizing that the girl that she was rambling to was Oliver's sister, and mimed vomiting at the mention of Sex.

"Oh hush." Felicity threw a pillow at the young Queen, "Anyways, I gotta go."

"Bye Lissy. Love ya. "

* * *

Felicity stumbled tiredly into her apartment. Green 4:35am led lights lighting up the living room.

"Maya?" She whispering.

No sign of the 15-year-old Queen.

"Maya?" She called again louder, but stopped at the doorway to her bedroom.

The sheets on her bed were undone, a balled up lump in he middle, blonde hair splayed around. Mayas arms wrapped loosely around a Tardis pillow

Felicity tip toed around in the dark, fumbling for her phone. "And click." She said as the flash went off in the room causing Maya to mumble and tuck herself further into the blankets.

"You have to move." The IT pushed the younger girl to the other side and pulled the Tardis out of her arms. "Mine." she mumbled, eyes closing, succumbing to the sleep.

* * *

"You do know I can do that for you right?" Maya watched Oliver bang his fist on the Computer's Keyboard. "That way you don't have to call in Felicity, or some poor fool from the Tech Department."

Oliver ran his hand through his hair, sighing. He was supposed to be the older brother. The one that helped the Younger siblings. How was he supposed to do that if she clearly had more information and knowledge than him? The best he could do is keep her protected, keep fighting for what is right, so she doesn't have to.

"If you can." He stood up from his chair, letting Maya take his place.

"It's a simple two-code virus. Typically known as a Worm Virus." She began clicking all over the screen, "Just run an Anti-Virus Software. And It will take care of it in a few minutes." She pushed off of the desk, rolling away a few inches. "The Virus could have gotten in anywhere. Websites you visit. Spam mail, or could have come in through the server from any other computer on your network. No telling where it came from." She stood back up, allowing a dumbfounded Oliver to sit back down.

"Uh. Thanks." He looked up at her and smiled.

Maya sat at her desk, springs, wires, miniature led lights surrounding her working hands. Oliver, who had given the okay to throw out A windows 7 platform computer retracted his statement and thought of Maya. She loved to mess with electronics. She took all of his old phones, and made them new. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" Maya answered, muffled talking in the background. "Hey It's Oliver." He said, "Listen. I have this old computer that I was going to get rid of, and I was wonde-".

"Yes." Maya interrupted, the talking in the background gone.

"Okay. Awesome. I'll bring it home with me then." And hung up without notice.

And so Maya sat, One hand holding a Motorized Computer Fan, and the other holding a screwdriver. Not even a day after her 'skateboard accident' her arm swelled up, surrounding the mangled flesh.

"What happened here?" Maya jumped as Thea walked into the room.

The 15-year-old feigned an ignorant look.

"Your arm. It's all swollen and bruised." Thea leaned against the desk.

"Oh." She said as if she just saw it or remembered it. "I fell off my Skateboard." And went back to taking apart to motor fan.

The older Queen pulled the tools out of her sisters hands."That is not a Skateboard accident. That looks like you go into a fight."

Maya looked down, "It was my skateboard." she mumbled and tried to grab her stuff back.

"Oh no you don't." Thea pulled it out of her reach. "You're not getting this stuff back until you tell me exactly what happened."

Maya sighed. She couldn't tell Thea what really happened. She would get angry. Would forbid her to go out again. No... Best not to say the truth.

"I'm telling you. I fell off my skateboard. Ask Lissy. I went straight to her house after it happened. I was over by her." But Thea wasn't budging.

"Like how you fell off your skateboard and scraped your knuckles, or busted your lip?"

Maya shook her head, "I already said that I was walking past the park and a soccer ball hit me. That's how i busted my lip."

Thea shot her a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "You're just as bad at lying as Ollie. With how many times he says he crashed his motorcycle, and it doesn't have a single scratch on it."

Maya just shrugged, "I told you the truth Tee. Can i please have my stuff back?"

Her heart melted every time she heard that nickname. She had Speedy from Oliver, but that was her big brother that she had known her whole lfe (Excluding the 5 years). This was her little sister. The one they had just gotten back only a few months earlier. Her quiet, broken sister.

"Fine." She put the stuff down on the desk. " But don't think I will be buying your skateboard lies. I'm keeping an eye one you."

Maya saluted her as Thea walked back out the door and into her room.

She had to be more careful. Sparrow couldn't be found out so soon.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a day late. I was waiting to get internet of my new PC. I typically post on my laptop.**

 **So this is the first chapter on my PC!**

 **I'm getting chapter 12 typed up, but i'm having trouble with thinking of what to write.**

 **I've been going over to my grandparents house for a week at a time, and I don't get much writing done then, so I'll try to get it typed up whenever I can.**

 **As you can tell Thea's taking no crap from Maya nor Oliver. She knows they're both lying.**

 **Seriously though. Oliver has said that he crashed his motorcycle so many times, but they never think about not having any bills or having to take the Motorcycle into the shop. How stupid and Ignorant can people be?**

 **Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you would like to happen in future chapters. Moments between people...**


	12. You and I

**Here's chapter 12. That's incredible... Chapter 12. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

 **I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days, so I'm posting this right now. I'm working on the 13 chapter, and only had about 400 words so far.**

 **So stay tuned for chapter 13 next Tuesday.**

 **Can't wait for that :) There will be a guest for 13.**

* * *

Maya sat atop of the abandoned building, looking out over the edge. It had become her hide out, where she patched up any cuts or scrapes that had occurred out in the field.

She had been lucky.

While Thea had promised to keep an eye on her or her injury lies, the older girl hadn't watched her as much as she thought she would. Sure, Thea would ask where she's going, or check in on her before and after she leaves to work at the verdant. That was typically it.

Maya sighed. She knew Thea was on the verge of learning her secret. All of her questions would end up somewhere, and knew her sister wouldn't like it.

She had gone out a couple times after Thea grilled her for answers, and while she had tried to be more careful she was still injured. Whether it would be a scratch or two or bruises the size of a baseball. But she always hid it from her sister.

Maya enjoyed the thrill of going out at night and kicking bad guys butt. Her heart beat faster, breathing picked up, smile grew larger, but was always hidden.

She became obsessed with hiding her identity. After her bandanna had nearly been ripped off during a small 'scuffle' she had to work harder on hiding herself. It couldn't be a simple cloth anymore. No. It had to be something more. She had begun browsing through various websites. Paintball, Motorcycle, and hiking masks had stood out to her. But the question was how to get it without her family getting suspicious about the stuff she bought, and what she bought. Thea was a main concern. She knew that her sister was on the verge of finding out. And once Thea finds out, then Maya can say good bye to her nightly activities.

Maya's current outfit of leggings, boots, and a black sweater wasn't working anymore. People began assuming she was a part of the Arrow's gang. Thinking with her hood where else could she belong? It infuriated her and Oliver. Oliver, as Arrow, had stated multiple times that he was not affiliated with the young vigilante. And Maya, although she didn't have chance to actually talk to anyone, had left a note at one of the scenes.

' ** _I am not a part of that pretty boy's gang_.** ' It read, ' ** _*SPARROW*_** '

It didn't really dawn on her that her one name had the word Arrow in it. She mentally shrugged. Nothing she can do about it now.

* * *

Thea woke early on Tuesday morning, memories of the 5 years Oliver was missing brought back from nightmares.

She sighed, crawling out of bed. It was 5am, still dark outside. It was peaceful. Quiet Snores from Oliver's room, Tired from doing God knows what at night.

Thea walked down the hallway, the soft light illuminating the way for each step she took.

Mom asleep, Oliver asleep, Maya asle- Wait. Thea backtracked a few steps as she peered into her little sister's room.

"Maya?" She whispered into the room. No response. "Maya?" She whispered again as she continued walking around the house. She took a step outside, wrapping her sweater tighter around her body. The air was crisp, and in the moon light that surrounded her, a puff of air floated away.

Thea squinted, looking out against the green field behind the house. In the barely lit area a dark figure sat in the middle.

She stepped closer, slippers sliding on the dew that accumulated on the grass over night. The dark figure, Maya, Sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, chin resting on one knee.

"Maya, what are you doing out here?" Thea asked once she got closer, able to notice her bare feet and thin clothes that she wore.

Maya tilted her head towards Thea, acknowledging her presence, not yet saying anything. She turned to look back in front of her, where a large stone sat.

Engraved words read:

 ** _Robert queen_**

 ** _1958-2007_**

 ** _A loving husband and father who will be missed._**

"What was he like?" Maya whispered, barely making a sound as if fearing the shatter of silence.

Thea had to strain her ears to hear the question. "Well..." She said, trying to think of what to say. "He loved holidays. Every christmas he would throw a huge party, and invite tons of people. He had this tradition where all of us would open one present on christmas eve. Ollie and I would always try and sneak in to take a look at our presents. Dad always caught us and sent us to bed. Every time. Don't know why we tried again the next year." She let out a shuddering laugh. The longer she stood around the colder she got.

"Maya. Why are you out here?" She rephrased her earlier question.

The younger girl stood up and stretched out her arms and legs. "I woke up early and decided to go on a walk. I found this though." Maya shifted her feet as the blades of grass tickled her feet.

"Aren't you cold?" Maya looked at her bare feet, and thin shorts before shaking her head.

"I've had worse. I was in the snow with nothing for a day. I had screwed up dinner, and one of the sirs had thrown me out that night."

Thea gaped at her sister. It was rare that she ever talked about where she was before. In fact, she had never mentioned it. It had to be terrible, with the way she reacted during her panic attack a month or so earlier.

"Sirs?" Thea asked, "There was more than one?"

Maya held up 3 fingers, "There was Mr. Irving, Mr. Falk, And Mr. Thorn." She finally gave a shiver, but from remembering all the years and not like the cold, as Thea had thought.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside." As the two entered the house maya let out a deep sigh. "Thank You Tee."

Thea gave her a one armed hug.

"For what? I'm your big sister. I'm obligated to help you."

Maya smiled shyly up at her sister.

"Now," The older Queen said. "Do you Want hot Chocolate, or Tea?"

* * *

 **Sorry for how short it is, and for the jumping around. I had a little trouble focusing on anything specific.**

 **I really wanted Maya to come across Robert Queen's Grave stone. So i hope this was okay.**

 **What did you think of Maya and Thea's scene? I love writing scenes between those two. Maybe thinking of doing Moira next. I'm not a huge fan of her... I've hated her ever since the first episode of Arrow.**

 **Anyways Please review! Hope you liked it.**


	13. I constantly thank God for Esteban

_I constantly thank God for Esteban- Panic! At the Disco_

 ** _So i am finally back!_**

 ** _I am soooooo sorry for being gone for so long. I got a new-ish monitor for my computer. We don't really have a whole lot of money to buy me a new Monitor, so it took forever. Thank god my grandmother gave me her old one._**

 ** _I'm finally posting this chapter. Typically i run it through several spell checks, but I never spell checked it before my monitor went out and I really wanted to post it as soon as possible, so I only checked it once._**

 ** _I really want to thank everyone for continuing to reading and reviewing. It really made me happy to see all of those kind reviews. So thank you everyone._**

 ** _Next chapter is already written, and I am awaiting on something before it is ready to post, so expect a chapter next Tuesday._**

 ** _Anyways, Please Enjoy and Review._**

* * *

Oliver Queen watched as the newest Vigilante fought.

She was swift and agile. Sparrows Punches, while well-aimed, were a bit sloppy. They strayed from their targets. She fought as if she was taught to brawl and not protect. If trained properly, then she could be a serious force to be reckoned with.

Sparrow jumped, pulling her feet up to her chest before kicking the guy in the face and flew backwards.

The man picked him self off the cement, raking a sleeve across his blood covered cheek before charging at the younger girl.

"You just don't know when to quit. Do you?" she grunted in pain at the rapid blown of the mans fists.

"Tip Number 1. Wait until the other guy tires out before taking them down." She laughed jumping from dumpster to dumpster, too fast for the man to catch.

"And Number 2. Don't lose focus." Sparrow said as she jumped onto the mans back, knocking him down and out.

After two quick zip ties around the mans wrist Sparrow pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Detective." She spoke using a deeper voice. "406-405 .Alleyway. East Ave. One Man. Mild Robbery."

Sparrow put her phone in her pocket before fulling out a blue feather, dropping it as she rode out on the skateboard that was tucked behind a couple of bags of trash.

Oliver shook his head. That girl. She looked familiar. The way she held herself. He couldn't think of who it could be.

* * *

Maya dropped into bed late that night, her stomach and ribs throbbing with pain. The brutal fights from earlier draining her energy.

She groaned. She was used to the pain. After all it came often, but even after a couple of months, living like a Queen had changed her. A simple bruise hurt more than usual, while she had become softer.

Her once scrawny appearance bulked up, giving her a toned look of practice and workouts. And while she was still small in size her height rapidly changed as she took on 2 more inches, leaving just a few inch difference between her and Thea. Now standing at 5' 3"

Overall life was different. And she basked in the love her family gave her.

* * *

It took just one incident for Maya to learn. It wasn't a very good idea to skate board and Text.

It was a Sunday afternoon. And as the sun rose over the sky and began tucking down behind the horizon Maya rushed. That night, she was lucky. Thea was at the Verdant, Moira in Coast City at a Benefit/Gala, and Oliver already at his lair. Maya was home alone.

 **Thea: Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?**

Maya rolled her eyes. Thea was a very over protective sister. Not that she minded much of course, but that made it harder to get away with things. Questions of "How did you get this?" Or "Where did this some from?" occasionally tossed between the two girls.

 **Maya: I'm fine Tee. I'm about to make me some food and watch a movie** (A complete lie.) **I'll text you if i have any problems. Don't worry.**

The young blonde only had a second in between sending the text and crashing into a person sending both to the cement below.

"Oh my Chuck... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Maya peered upwards at the other person "I guess i really shouldn't text and ride at the same time." She stood up quickly to help the other person off the ground.

"I'm Maya. Sorry again for crashing into you." She brushed her hands on her pants.

"Am I okay? I should be asking you that." She picked her purse off the ground, "Your arm is bleeding."

The young Queen looked down at her bleeding arm an shrugged, she's had worse. "I'm fine." Really she was. It was just a scrape, the most pain was stinging and slight numbness.

"No really." The other person said "Come on. My dad's a cop. We can get you a bandage at the office."

Maya let herself be lightly pushed, one hand on her skateboard, and the other sliding her phone into her pocket.

"My names Laurel by the way. Laurel Lance. You're Oliver's sister?" She said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah. And you're Tommy's girlfriend." There was no question about it. From the pictures of Him and Laurel that Tommy had shown her or the pictures of young Oliver and Laurel together she knew exactly who she was. Dinah Laurel Lance. DA's Attorney.

"Yeah. Don't think I've ever met you though. I've been at the Queens mansion a couple of times in the last month, and never seen you there."

Maya shrugged. "Um... I'm not a huge fan of people. Don't do so well around them."

The two walked into the police station together.

"I heard a little about what happened. The Queen family has some bad luck going around."

The young girl looked down, "Yeah. It was tough. But I wouldn't say we have bad luck. More like good."

Laurel looked down at Maya as they passed several people "How so?"

"Well Oliver and I being 'Returned' Is literally a one in a million. The Queen family IS that Million. Given that not one, but both of us are back is incredible."

Laurel nodded in thought. It was a great way of looking at things.

"Laurel? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" The two turned around.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine, But Maya here," She put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders "Needs some first aid."

Maya peered through her bangs at the tall detective. "Um... I was riding my Skateboard, and I wasn't paying attention and crashed into Laurel." She said, slyly holding her arm up.

"Other than that you're both fine?" Detective Lance asked through his shock at hearing the once silent girl talk.

Maya nodded her head, Laurel voicing them both with "Yeah."

"Good. Well you know where it's at. Gotta go sweetheart." He kissed Laurel on the forehead before taking a folder off the closest desk and walking off.

* * *

"Um... do you think you can not tell Oliver or Thea that I was here?" Maya nervously bit her bottom lip as the older girl cleaned up the cut. "No one's home, and Thea thinks I'm still at home."

Laurel frowned. "Then why are you not home?"

The blonde fiddled with the hem of her shirt to come up with a believable lie.

"I got hungry and wanted some fries from big belly burger."

"Couldn't you call a driver? I bet they would have taken you.

"Oliver's not a huge fan of any of the other drivers, Dig's always offering to take me places, and both are working. Plus I don't like bothering the drivers. I feel bad about it. And I have my skateboard, so it's not like I'm walking."

Maya continued Rambling, not even noticing that laurel was finished with her arm, and was now putting the first aid box away.

It was all true though. She didn't like bothering the Drivers. Not when she was capable of making it to places by herself without help.

"But I bet that they only want you to have a driver take you because it's safer. Especially at night. Starling isn't the safest city some like to think it is." Laurel tried to reason with her.

Maya shrugged. She would be fine. After all that was the whole reason she was out at this time. To get into sticky situations, and make the city a little safer.

"Okay Fine." Laurel caved. "I want you to head straight back okay? And here. "She pulled out a piece or paper from her purse and quickly scribbled her number on it. "Call me the moment you get back and I won't tell anyone."

Maya nodded quickly and shoved the paper into her pocket before racing out the door.

She had absolutely no intentions of going back home now. The night's just begun.

* * *

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think of it and what you want in the story and things you want differently.**_


	14. I Don't Care

_**I don't Care- Fall Out Boy**_

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!

I seriously get so excited when i see that I got a new review or follower. So thank you everyone who has made a review on any of the chapters.

So i was going to post it earlier today, but i had school, and was about to upload it when i realized that it wasn't typed up on my computer, but it was on the laptop. So here i am on my laptop posting :)

I want to thank ** _Rosto'sGirl_** for taking part in the question several chapters back. She guessed correctly my favorite Superhero is Captain America. So in reward the character in this chapter is hers. I apologize that I couldn't find a way to add more of the info in. I will try and bring her back in during a later chapter with more info in it.

So here is Chapter 14 of It's not over yet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night was quiet.

The occasional robbery and oddball attempted kidnapping kept Maya up.

Her homemade police scanner, thrown together by old pieces of Oliver's incorrigible phones, lit up every few minutes.

"Patrol*307* I- uh- found some suspicious activity out on Ridge Rd. Checking that out now."

Maya fell back onto the carpeted floor of her hide out. There was nothing going on. Nothing catching her eye. Nothing that made her want to hop up and race out.

She sighed looking at the time. Two hours before Oliver would even begin heading home and 3 for Thea.

"Just patrol." She told herself. At least until she was closer to home.

Maya ran down the hallways of the building, jumping out of the last window.

It took one hour for her to get home. 20 miles from town. At least it was Down hill.

" _There is some one... Standing behind you... Turn around look at me..._ _ ***1**_ " Maya sung under her breath. Her quiet musical whispers and the polyurethane wheel of her skateboard rolling on the cement being the only sound heard.

She continued singing, randomly switching songs

"Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for. It isn't hard to-" She stopped singing and go off of her skateboard.

Muffled screams drifted through the air and Maya Tucked her skateboard away and ran into an alley following the sounds.

"Hold still!" A man yelled, wrestling a girl to the ground.

"No!" The girl yelled, muffled by the mans hand. She violently kicked her legs, one by one, her shoes, heels, flew off, both in different directions, Maya having to dodge to avoid being hit by one of the projectiles.

"Why is it always alleys that you guys choose?" She stepped into the light of a street lamp. "Seriously. It's creepy."

The man Paused and stared at Maya as the Sparrow.

"What? Should I have said something for an entrance?" She continued not expecting an answer. "Okay then... How about... I'm Batman."

She raised an eyebrow. "Shame. I thought it was funny."

The man snapped out of his trance and shoved the girl to the side before standing up.

"No i did not think it was funny. Go home little girl. This fight isn't for you." He said walking up towards her.

"Odd..."She trailed off in mock thought " Because it doesn't seem like anyone's fight. Especially not her's." Sparrow nodded to the girl pressed up against the back wall, Not even attempting to grab any of her things.

"Fine then."

Sparrow jabbed left at the man who ducked, kicking his leg out and sweeping it back in, knocking Sparrow down.

"Can we get this over quickly? I have an hour and a half to get home." She said dodging a few, admittedly well aimed punches.

"Gotta go back home for your Mommy to tuck you in?" He growled, obviously tiring out.

"Dude, How old do you think i am? 10?"

Sparrow spared a glance over at the Girl, a red head, to see that she was staying far away from the two.

The blonde ran towards the man, and jumped, wrapping both legs around his neck.

"Hey, What about, 'Stop! In the name of love?'." She asked before leaning forward and flipping the man. "Too lame?"

Maya knew that she was tiring, but she had one move she hadn't pulled on the creeper yet.

As he showed what she knew was his last trick - a karate kind of thing - Maya carefully blocked it.

The move left his right side open.

"This is a lesson for you to learn" She grunted out

She played to his left, making the opening bigger, as he defended himself on that side. One more punch, he blocked.

"Never try and take advantage of people."

Again, she feinted left, but jabbed right, hitting him hard on the right side with all the force she could muster, then using the same trick he had at first used to her, sweep-kicking his feet out from under him.

"Especially when they can totally kick your ass."

He rolled, but she was there above him, straddling him. She threw out one more right jab aimed at the side of his head, knocking him out.

"Ha!"

Maya didn't gloat, she simply won. And she was proud.

"Okay Francis. Do i really have to spell it out for you? You're going to jail." Sparrow rolled him onto his stomach and zip tied his hands together before getting up.

"Are you okay?" She called out to the girl who was slowly leaving the wall.

Sparrow had to look up as the girl shakily nodded.

"Okay good. I'mma call the cops now."

She watched as the pale girl, grabbed her bag and shoes, which made her even more taller than before.

"Hello detective." She spoke. Making her voice much deeper, nervous about him actually hearing her talk earlier that day. "There was an attempted, I don't even know what it was, down on Johnson. In, you guessed it, another Alley. The victim is a girl aged-" She trailed off, looking over towards the Red head.

"24." She whispered.

"24. When can you get here? 5? Okay. Thanks Detective." She hung up, putting her phone away and pulling out a blue feather and dropping it.

"Wait! Don't go." The girl shouted, "I-I mean, please don't leave me here alone."

"Don't worry, Cops will be here in 5 minutes." She stepped onto her skate board.

"Please?"

Sparrow sighed. "Only until the cops get here. Then i'm out."

She leaned up against the wall, playing a game on her phone.

"Um Why did you call him Francis? Is that his name?" The 24 year old asked.

"Wha- Oh. No. I don't know his name." She put her phone back into her pocket. "Francis is the villain from DeadPool. And DeadPool spelled it out for him. I'm a rather huge nerd when it comes to Superheros and Anti-Heros. Just Comics in general "

The girl nodded, "our name?" She asked, slowly speaking up, voice going over a whisper.

"Sparrow."

The girl nodded and brushed some of her curly red hair behind her ear. "I'm Katherine." But she continued talking "And did you mean that you had to be home by a certain time?"

Sparrow nodded her head to each side saying 'Kinda'. "Pretty much. No one knows i'm gone. They're all at work. My brother should get home in like an hour so i have to rush home."

The two went quietly, Katherine keeping and eye on the guy on the ground, while Sparrow listened for the police sirens.

For the first time in 10 minutes she got a good look at the girl in front of her.

Her Hair, red and curly, was thrown up into a haphazard pony tail, several strands loose from the previous struggle. Her once nice shirt had tears and dirt in random places.

"Why do you wear the heels?" Sparrow asked out of the blue,

"Wedges." Katherine replied.

"What?" The young girl turned to look at the older.

"They're called wedges. Heels are the ones with the one stick."

"I would never know that... I'm not the type of person to wear them. Obviously." She chuckled to herself. "But seriously. Why do you wear them? You're already tall enough. Almost a foot taller than me."

Katherine Shrugged. "Am I tall, or are you just short?"

Sparrow glared playfully. "I am, admittedly, short, but you're like what? 6 foot?"

"5'10." They both stopped talking once the street began flashing red and blue and the sound of sirens took over their hearing.

"This is my cue to leave!" Sparrow yelled to ensure that she was heard over the sirens.

"Good bye Katherine!" She handed her a blue feather and rode off, the lights behind her.

 _"I Don't care what you think as long as it's about me. The rest of us can find happiness in misery_ _ ***2**_." She started singing to the black streets around her.

And luckily, was able to make it inside the house by the time Oliver pulled up on his motorcycle.

* * *

 ** _*1_** Song lyrics to (What I call the stalker song) Bee Gees- There is someone walking behind you

 ** _*2_** Song lyrics to Fall out boy- I don't Care  Name of the chapter!

To clear something up though... I'm not in High School... Yay college! So if i can't get a chapter in on time blame that. I'm actually taking an Electronics Class, so I have and will mention stuff from that. In the Electronic field of Maya's skill I actually based her off of me. I would always take old and broken things and fix them. So she's not too overpowered, At least i hope not. There is some truth there.

SO... Please review. I LOVE new reviews, just brightens up my Day/Night!

And... If anyone reads the A/N at the bottom and beginning of chapters... You get a fortune cookie!

 _~The object of what you've been asking for is closer than you think~_


	15. Shake it off

**Hey everyone! I am so excited for this chapter. I have something very important happening in it, that will set up for the rest of the story.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I urge everyone to send me a review telling me what you think of it so far, what you don't like, any things I messed up on/should change, or what you want to happen in future chapters. For those who has already messaged me with suggestions, I have written them down, and I am trying to find a way and time to add them in.**

 **I don't know if any of you would even notice at all, but I am posting this earlier than usual. It is currently 02:02 AM on Tuesday morning am i am dead tired, but super excited to get it up here. If i did not post it right now i would have to wait until at least 07:00PM Tonight as I have school all day tomorrow.**

 **I can't wait to hear all about your reactions to this, so please Review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya sped down the road, her skateboard wheels crackling on the rocky pavement. She was late. So very late. She was dead. So VERY dead.

1:30am That was the time that Thea should be getting home, but what time was it now? 1:30.

She shook her head. If Thea didn't lock her in her room, then she would definitely get yelled at and then squeezed to death.

It wasn't her fault. She didn't want to be late.

But of course, thanks to her brother she was late. If only he wasn't trying to act like a pompous as-Maya coughed. He had to know who she was, like full name, and Social security if he had a chance.

"Allison Rogers." She told him the, obviously, made up name.

Before her sly attempt of breaking free from the Arrows sight he turned back toward her, arrow drawn, aiming at her shoulder.

"Your real name" He growled, "Now!"

"Ohh..." Maya laughed, "I forgot about the voice inside your head. What is it? Tech genius? Voice activated Google?" Of course she actually knew who it was, but he didn't need to know that.

"I still don't get why you need to know my name?" Maya shrugged.

"This is my city!" He aimed the arrow down a few inches. "It's my duty to save it."

"This isn't your city. This is OUR city. Unless you're mayor, then technically this would be your city, but you're not. Which would be kinda strange if you were, considering the manhunt trying to find the identity of "Hood Guy". And the fact that our current Mayor is a 53-year-old Mexican lady. If that was the case, then i would say that you are VERY good at hiding your identity. Oh, and could you please not shoot me? I don't wanna have to explain to my teachers why I have a mangled hole somewhere in my person. But I would tell them that I was Holy... Geddit? Holy. Because I'd hav-" Maya trailed off. She was rambling again.

Thanks a lot Felicity. She cursed in her head. At least she managed to give away false information. Stop the identification process.

"Anyways." Maya propped one foot on her skateboard. "I gotta go. Gotta wake up early in the morning." She gave him a 2 finger salute and started rolling away, She didn't get more than 5 feet away before the thwang of a released bow slapping back into place and the sudden searing pain knocked her to the ground.

"The Hell? I specifically asked you not to shishkabab me! What were you hoping to accomplish?" Maya hissed as she fingered her bloody shoulder before pulling the offending arrow out. "It hurts!" She complained. She stood up from kneeling and glared at her brother. "I hope you're happy, because you just made an enemy. Good Day Queen."

She got about a mile away before she dialed Thea. "Maya? Oh My God! Where are you? Why are you not home? You are so dead! Get home right now!" Her sister began yelling, sounding much like a very concerned mother.

"Thea please." Maya said, voice thick with un-shed tears and hidden pain. "I'm on my way home right now. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just meet me in my room."

She hung up before listening to her sisters reply and just focused on the ride home, trying not to pass out from the amounts of pain and blood loss.

Time seemed to go by slowly for both Thea and Maya, and when Maya opened and closed the front door they both let out a heavy sigh.

"Maya! Where have you been?" Thea called, running from the younger's room.

She rounded the corner, gasping loudly at the sight of her little sister, black long sleeve right shoulder soaked in blood. Maya looked up at her with tearful bloodshot eyes and handed her the small green arrow on her way up to her room.

"Maya?" Thea finally tore her eyes from the bloody object before chasing after her sister. "Are you "

"Sparrow?" Maya interrupted. "Yeah." She heaved herself into her computer chair and sighed. "Can you do me a favor? Under my bed is a first aid kit, can you grab that?"

Thea ran back over to her sister, box in hand. "You're not going to be able to reach it with your shirt on."

Maya nodded numbly. It made sense. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt, her right arm hanging limp.

"Did the Arrow do this to you?" Thea spared a quick glance over to the arrow on the desk.

"Umhm..." She mumbled, pausing as she couldn't pull the shirt over head. "Help?"

Thea leaned forward and lightly pulled the shirt over her head, staring at the bloody 'Y' shaped hole in Maya's shoulder.

Thea's hands shook as she dabbed a towel on the 15 year old's shoulder. Maya hissed. "Sorry, Sorry. I-I'm trying not to hurt you. I just can't..." She trailed off.

"Let me do it." Maya pulled the damp towel out of the other girls hands and pressed on her shoulder.

"You saved me." Thea whispered, Trying to keep Mayas mind off of the hole in her shoulder. "A couple of months ago. Outside The Verdant. That was you."

The blonde nodded her head. "I was heading home. And I saw someone in trouble. Wasn't until after when i realized who you were." She pulled out a needle and a spool of fishing line for the first aid box off of the desk.

Thea gagged as Maya started threading the needle and fishing in and out of her skin. "H-How are you so calm about this?"

"Had lots of practice." She said, trying to tie up the line. "Can you help?" She asked Thea.

The older girl Gulped then nodded and stood over by the girl. "You get hurt like this often?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I had to do this before I came home." She picked up the needle from the desk, and turned her back to the mirror on her dresser. "I usually get bruises now."

Thea's eyes trailed down to Maya's stomach, where her ribs, which the outline could be seen poking out her skin were combinations of different colors. Yellows, Blues,and Purples covered her stomach and crawled onto her side, criss-crossing colors.

"Can you tie it?" Maya asked, pulling her sister out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Thea said absent-mindedly.

"Tee, Please Don't tell Liv," Maya whispered, eyes closed as the older girl worked on her shoulder ,"Please. I can't tell you now, just please don't."

Thea looked back at Maya, "But Maya, We have to make the Arrow pay for what he did to you."

"He will. Soon, but just don't tell Oliver. And if he asks what's wrong just say that I'm sick or something. I don't want to look like anything is up. Promise me?"

Thea sighed, "Fine, But you're going to tell me why."

"I will, Don't worry. In fact, I'll show you." Maya smirked as she placed a bandage on both sides of her shoulder. "When I get better though." She pulled out a button up shirt from her closet and put it ou, with a little help. "I wouldn't be able to make it there with one arm down."

Maya put the stuff back into the box and kicked it under her bed.

"Now can you tell me what the hell you were thinking running off and doing this? Especially without any of us knowing. You could have gotten hurt and laying in an Alley, and none of us would have known!"

"Maya rolled her eyes. "You would have found out sooner or later."

Thea glared at her sister, "Yeah, When we're called in to identify the body."

She pulled her little sister into a tight hug, Mindful of her shoulder. "I know I can't stop you from going out again, and no matter how hard i want to try, I'm not going to. Just Please tell me When you're going out. Or if there's any problem. I want to know."

Maya nodded and laid her head on Thea's shoulder, "I promise I will. And I'll even show you the base of my operations." She pulled back. "It's nothing special, but I really want to show you. That way if there is any problem at all, then you can easily meet me there."

As the two sat down at the kitchen table eating and Thea talked about her suit. "I didn't know how to get anything special without anyone getting suspicious. I'm working on something to cover my eyes, but I want to cover my mouth and nose too."

"What about a Cape? Capes are cool." Thea spooned soup into her mouth.

Maya swallowed before shaking her head, "No Capes. They can get in the way. Plus I don't want to look like a child wearing a costume and not be taken seriously."

"What it you get a face mask for your mouth and nose?" She pulled out her phone and began typing. "They're called Muffle covers. And still allows you to breathe."

Maya pulled the phone out of Thea's hands. "That could work. They got it in blue?"

She gave the phone back to her sister who began scrolling through the color options. "Yeah, Blue, Black, red, Green, and Purple."

"Yeah like the blue."

Thea chuckled, "I heard on the news that you leave blue feathers around, so they can know who it was. That true?"

"Yeah. Everyone Kept on assuming I'm a Part of the Arrows group. And neither of us liked that. That was the only way to show that i wasn't a part of them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, There's the Arrow, Obviously, then his Tech Genius, who feeds him information through an ear piece, and Partner who isn't really a partner, He typically is the Driver if they need a get away or carry something extra. I think there's another person, but I'm not sure, he's not out and about like everyone else, he's-" Maya stopped abruptly when the front door creaked open.

"May? Thea? What are you two doing up? It's" Oliver looked at his watch, "Almost 3."

Maya pointed down at her bowl. "I was hungry. We still have some more soup in the kitchen if you want some."

Oliver Smiled, "That sounds wonderful, thanks

Thea glanced over at Maya who shook her head, but smiled when their brother came back into the room, carrying a hot bowl of soup.

"So what warranted soup?" He asked as he sat down, sighing.

"Well today was a pretty cold day, So it sounded good." Maya said sipping up her soup.

It was a really good thing that she was ambidextrous. After all her arm wasn't exactly working, and it would look too weird if Oliver had noticed that she was using a different hand than usual.

"I thought you didn't have to work late today?" Thea asked.

"I didn't. Tommy and I hit a couple of the clubs around town."

"By the way," Maya said, "I haven't seen him in a while. How's he doing?"

Oliver nodded, lifting the bowl up to drink out of it. "He's doing good. Been going to the physical therapist. Keeps saying they don't think he'll walk again."

Maya yawned, "I think I'm going to go to bed." She put her right hand in her pajama pants pocket before grabbing her bowl and spoon and walking out of the room. A minute later she returned and gave both of her siblings a one-armed hug, nodded at Thea and went to her room.

* * *

 **So... How did I do? Do you guys like it? Tell me in the Review box Down below. :) '**

 **I will see you guys next week!**


	16. Battleships

_**Battleships- Daughtry**_

 _ **Hey everyone!~**_

 _ **So I totally had the best weekend! My family, Friend and I went on a 4 hour trip to San Diego, where we Went to the USS Midway, A Decommissioned Aircraft Carrier, And The San Diego Zoo.**_

 _ **Holy crap... The Ship was Huge! And really beautiful, but oddly enough smelled good. Just like motor oil and Grease. Love that smell.**_

 _ **For those of you who do not know, I am Joining the Navy. I will be gone next year for Boot Camp, so lets hope the story is finished so there's no Hiatus. Between BootCamp, A School, And C School(Which i WILL have to take) I will have next to no time to Type and post my stories, that is if even have internet at the Schools.**_

 _ **Anyways... Here's Chapter 16 of the story. Posting again on Monday night. Damn school and the early schedules.**_

 _ **Read, Review, and Most of all Enjoy.**_

* * *

For 2 weeks after her run in with the Arrow and Thea finding out about her nightly activities she had been bothered constantly.

"How is your shoulder feeling?"

"Can you show me where your lair is?"

"Did you go out last night?"

"Can you tell me why you didn't want to tell Oliver about the Arrow?"

Maya started gaining mobility back after the first day or so, and after a week was able to move it completely and lift small weight.

"Okay Fine." Maya caved one night as she worked on her latest project. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at the verdant at 6. Wear Pants and tennis shoes." Thea gave her funny looks, but nodded none the less, and the next night at 6 Maya rolled up on her skateboard to find her sister inside and talking to her boyfriend.

"Ready?" She nervously asked Thea as they both walked out of the Club.

"Yup." Thea bounced on her healed a couple of times as the two walked down the street and into an alley a couple of buildings down.

Maya began climbing, slightly weary of her arm. "C'mon," She said, her sister following her moves.

"Maya, what are we doing up here?" Thea asked, pulling her sweater closer to her body.

"I'm going to show you where the Arrow's Not so secret lair is. And then I'll show you mine." She chuckled as the older girl gasped and sped up.

"Don't look down." Maya warned as they crossed over an alley on a rusted ladder, where each step made a different creak.

"Too late" Thea gulped, but crossed anyways, and laid down next to the blonde.

"Where are we-" She gasped, "Is this the verdant?"

Maya nodded, a large smile on her face. "And now we wait."

By the time it took for them to look over the Verdant alley an hour had passed and the sky began to darken. It took another hour for anything to happen.

"Tee." Maya whispered, tapping her sister on the shoulder as Oliver came out of the Back door, hood down. She quickly covered Thea's mouth when he turned around after a gasp from the older girl.

Thea's eyes widened and turned to look over at Maya who had a large smile on her face.

"But he- No he can't be." She finally spoke once oliver had ridden off on his motorcycle.

"Where is his Lair?"

"The verdant."

"What does Verdant mean?"

"Color Green."

"What color is the Verdant?"

"Green."

"And what color is the Arrow?"

"Gree- OH MY GOD..." Maya chuckled as it finally clicked and she realized Oliver WAS the Arrow.

"So that's why you didn't want me to tell him. Wait." thea frowned "But that means that he shot at you with an arrow."

Her sister shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why are you not Mega pissed at him?"

"Well I was at first, but he didn't know it was me. And plus Oliver and The Arrow are two totally different people. I vowed revenged against the Arrow when he shot me." Maya smiled, changing the subject "Now are you ready to see my place?"

It didn't take more than 30 minutes for both of the girls to walk down to the Abandoned building that Maya was using as a hide out. "Now I know why you wanted your arm to be better. There's a lot of climbing things." thea panted as she followed in after Maya and rolled onto the carpet.

"Coming?" Thea looked up to see Maya standing in a humming Elevator.

"What exactly is this place?" The older girl asked her sister as they walked out of the elevator and down a lit up hallway.

"Used to be an accountants building, but the previous owners left when the glades were taken down. No one's tried to use it until me." She pushed open the doors to the Nest, as she liked to call it. "Welcome to my lair."

She walked around, booting up several computers on desks surrounding a chair. "The previous owners left in such a rush they forgot so many things. I took some of them, and turned them into my own."

Thea stood mouth agape as she looked over the city. "See that lit up place over there?" Maya pointed to the left. "That's verdant. And over there," the far off right "Is our house."

Thea continued to look at the city while Maya walked over to her work table. "Tee." She called "I wanna show you something." She held out a pair of goggles. "I bought these a couple of weeks ago. Knocked out the glass and replaced it with the glass from a phone, and altered it a little. It's a prototype, but its something."

Thea put the goggles on, but jerked back when things in the goggles started moving. It was... a movie?

She pulled them off and gave Maya a questioning look. The younger girl held up ger gloved hands. "basically those goggles are a mini computer. A More stylish Google glass. And these gloves are the controls. If you're wearing the goggles then you can see the keyboard. And the left hand is the mouse" She smiled, "I've been working on programming gestures and hand motion into it too. I want to get another pair of goggles and add voice recognition into that, but I have no idea how to do that."

Thea nodded slowly, just thinking how smart he sister was. How remarkable she had become in the past 4 months. "This is amazing Mi." She put the goggles on the table. "How did you find this place?"

Maya hopped up on the table, "A couple of days before I- Well- Ran off. I was riding my skateboard through the Glades and saw this place. I was bored and started climbing buildings around trying to get in." She shrugged, "Saw it was abandoned and I was like 'Hey! This would make a great hide out!' Didn't know that I would use it to do this." She swept her arms around the room.

"I was thinking about setting something up in the room next door. Just in case I had to stay over night I would have a bed or something. Wasn't sure how I was going to get around you, but now that you know..." She trailed off.

"This is just incredible." Thea walked around, touching everything on the table. "And what is this?" She pointed to ta skateboard looking device.

"Well its a skateboard." Maya turned it upside down and pointed to a black piece of plastic wedged under the front set of trucks. "I've been trying to connect it to the controls on the gloves, it's motor powered," She pointed to a stripe of wire in each of the wheels "But all it does is go straight and it's too fast for me to manually turn it." Maya put it down and walked over to the window.

"I would show you Livs lair, but it's in use right now". She looked over at the Verdant, lit up in green. "Ya know, It's ironic. The Arrow doesn't really like me, But I am his sister. But Funny enough, I don't like Arrow either. He's Very arrogant."

Thea chuckled lightly. "I don't know how you can do it. I'm having trouble processing it. Our brother is the Arrow."

The younger girl laughed. "I had longer time to take it all in though. Plus you had to find out that I did it too,and that he shot me. It's completely understandable to have trouble with it."

The two Queens talked for a while, Maya showing Thea different projects, Finished, In-progress, and failed.

"By the way," Thea said, pulling out a cookie from Maya's previously stashed box. "What are we going to do with your costume?"

"Well I was thinking about that make that you showed me a while back, The Muffle Cover. I'm gonna use my goggles, but I'm thinking about tinting them. But for everything else I have no clue."

"Well you're gonna need something able to move around in right?" Thea continued talking, not needing an answer to her question. "But You want it warm, so no tights..."

"I have an idea." Maya interrupted. "I do believe they make Thermal clothes. Like leggings and one layer shirt for skiing. We could just do that in the winter. Then in spring or summer switch to cooler clothes. What do you think?"

"Works. If you want we can order the stuff that you need when we get back home." The younger girl nodded, looking her shoulder at the large digital clock on the wall. "Speaking of which. We need to start leaving. I would go on patrol tonight, but my shoulder still hurts a little."

Maya turned off her Computers and followed Thea over to the elevator. "What color would you like of the Clothes?"

"I was thinking of Black and blue for the whole color scheme. Blue for that mask that you..." Their voices became quieter as the elevator went down.

"How am I supposed to act around Oliver? Now that I know he's Arrow?" Thea whispered as she paced around the kitchen.

"Just act like normal. It's easy to picture the two personas as different people. Oliver as our loveable brother, and Arrow as a complete asshole." Maya said as she sat on the counter stirring around the sauce for her spaghetti.

"Maya!" The older girl scolded her younger sister, astounded at the language that she just used.

"What?" Maya said with a smile. "It's true." she hopped off the counter. "Anyways. Better get back to normal. Oliver's home."

"No he's no-" Thea said, interrupted by the front door shutting. "Oh shush." She said lightly shoving her smiling sister.

"Hi liv." Maya greeted her brother as she walked out of the kitchen, freshly made spaghetti in her hands. "Want some Spaghetti? There should be enough left."

Oliver put the keys to his motorcycle on the hall table "Yeah. Didn't get to eat earlier." He kissed his younger sister on the forehead. "Thanks Mi."

Thea walked out of the kitchen and stared wide-eyed at Oliver. "What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled "Just nothing" and rushed off

"Weird." Oliver said shaking his head.

"Tee." Maya hissed. "I said act normal."

"How am I supposed to act normal when He shot you in the shoulder" She blanched, "He attacked Mom."

"He what?" Maya asked before shaking her head, "You know what? Never mind. Just act normal."

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think of it?**_

 _ **It's getting a little bit more interesting now. Stuff's going on. things are happening.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought of it. What you would like to see. Can't promise to get to it as soon as possible, but I will try.**_


	17. PopTart Heart

_Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a little over a Month. But i'm here now, and that's all that counts. Right?_

 _I'm been panicking over my class, which is almost over! Woohoo! My last day is on December 8th, and is the same day as my final._

 _I'm going to be taking soccer for the spring, so no homework there. I'll try and continue posting once a week, but because i have quite a bit going on i don't think i'll be able to. At least not for a while._

 _I typed most of this today, just within the past 2 hours. Sorry for the Sparrow and Arrow scene. I couldn't think of what to do for that. But it's great to imagine..._

 _Oh! And the Song for the title today is **PopTart Heart** By the amazing Group **LOUDEN SWAIN** _

_Did you guys know that the lead singer is Rob Benedict. Also-Know-As Chuck Shurley. AKA GOD?! Like Holy Fuckin Crap he's amazing!_

 _By the way... How was your Thanksgiving? If you're in America that is._

 _My family and I went to my grandmothers house, she lives across the street. And My parents and I were getting into our car to go to my other grandparents house, and our car wouldn't start so yay... My dad and I pushed our car out of the driveway and onto the side of the street and jump started it. So yay for an eventful Thanksgiving._

 _Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and the shortness of the chapter._

 _Stay tuned to the end AN for a treat._

* * *

Felicity Smoak wasn't stupid. Quite the opposite actually. Mit Graduate of '09, Ex-Employee of the IT department of Queens Consolidated, and self-proclaimed genius. She knew exactly when Maya began acting funny, sneaking around the glades, and showing up with strange cuts and bruises with half-baked lies. She was just like her brother with the "Latte" lie.

"soccer Ball at the park."

"Tripped."

"Crashed My Skateboard."

The were all so obviously fake. There were no Parks within a 20 mi radius of the queens Mansion. Maya was anything but Clumsy. And with the amount of skill that the girl had on the Skateboard proved that she did not crash very easily.

She was just like her brother. In more ways than Felicity liked. And she had a feeling that Maya was up with the whole "Sparrow" deal. Heroing seemed to run in the family. It was with all her wishing that Thea didn't join in on the 'Fun', but when did anything ever go right for her?

* * *

Things went smoothly enough for Maya. After inducting Thea into her one, now two-man team everything began flowing into place. She didn't have to rush to make it home before her sister, and only had to make it before Oliver. She had back up. Small, miniscule backup, but it was still backup. If anything it was Thea wearing a com the entire time Maya was out, even if she was at work. Dialing the cops when things got too heavy. And in the few moments when needed, first aid. It was, thanks to Thea, how she got her new outfit.

"What do you think?" Maya shyly asked, walking around the corner, fiddling with the glove on her right hand.

Thea smiled. "I think you need this." She walked up to the younger girl and tugged the goggles on her head. "Tell me again what you changed on these?"

Maya beamed up at her sister. "I added a voice recognition. I was trying to incorporate it in my earlier models, but I didn't have the components needed."

Thea nodded, not exactly understanding the tech babble. "I also put a couple of buttons on the side to turn off certain functions. Because the gloves work with the goggles I needed a way to turn on and off the screen without needing the gloves." She continued rambling on about her work as her sister walked around her, zipping up and tying all of the loose ends of the new outfit.

"Okay Little Sister." Thea told her, "Be safe out there." She pressed her lips to her younger sisters temple.

"Don't worry Tee." Maya flexed her fingers, "I'll be fine. I'll call if there's any trouble, but other than that, you're gonna be late for work if you don't go."

Maya took a running start and leaped out the open window of the Birds eye and into the cold November air, where she met her own zipline.

"Remember to stay warm!" Thea yelled, knowing her sister couldn't hear her.

Maya sped down the road, cackling.

She ran into The Arrow again. And she may or may not have pranked him. And she may or may not have recorded the entire thing with her Goggles. And May or May not have to show Thea.

 _"I see you got a new outfit." A deep voice from above rang._

 _"And I see you haven't." Sparrow called, stepping to the side to get a better look at the older hero. "Isn't it about time that you stop trying to catch me and go back to saving the City."_

 _She stepped back further, allowing The Arrow to jump down._

 _Once his feet touched the ground her began speaking, his hood casting a shadow over his face._

 _"How is Mr. Diggle doing?" Sparrow smirked under her mask, "And your tech genius? What's her name? Smoak?"_

 _Arrow growled, pulling an arrow out from the quiver. "Leave Felicity out of this."He stalked towards the younger girl. Backing her up into the corner._

 _Sparrow cocked her head to the side. "I never said her name was Felicity. But thank you for confirming that for me." She took a large step back, her foot just inched over a strategically placed fishing wire._

 _"Now your sisters... Are they aware of what you do? Now think of what they would say about this version of you..."_

 _"Leave them out of this!" Arrow yelled rapidly shooting 2 arrows out._

 _As they smashed into the wall Sparrow smirked, watching the chain reaction from her peripheral vision. Rocks from each side launched themselves at the older guy. The Arrow smacked several of them away and took another step towards the smirking girl. His foot landed on the fishing wire, springing open the two trash cans, on either side. From one Water and Oil catapulted flew out, and flour from the other and both slammed into the back of the Arrows head, and with a poof, both exploded, covering him with a dough like finish._

 _" Seriously. Get a life and forget about finding me!" Sparrow yelled as she climbed up the back wall, leaving Arrow in the ally way yelling Curses and Profanities._

 _"And for Gosh Sake. Watch your Language!" She yelled, disappearing over the buildings skyline._

* * *

"Yes..." Maya though. She would definitely have to show her sister.

* * *

Back at the Arrow cave, Felicity sat in her chair Chuckling at the computer. It was definitely Maya under the Mask and Goggles, and although that terrified her she couldn't help but laugh. Oliver was so dead.

"What are you laughing about Blondie?" Roy Harper asked from the top of the stairs.

"Oliver just got pranked by a little girl." She continued laughing, but pointed at the security Camera view on her screen. You couldn't Hear what was exchanged, but the scene was clear enough to know that oliver wasn't happy. And for some reason that was hilarious.

* * *

 _If you liked it please review, you guys literally make my day. No seriously... I squeal every time i get a new Review or Follower._

 _As I said I have a treat... I am just about to post a short Snip that I was trying to find a way into the story, and figured it would be perfect right after this one, and the next chapter._

 _It's not long at all, only 200 or so words, but Cute scene between Oliver and Maya. Heaven knows we need more than those._


	18. Blank Card

_I have a folder on my computer where i put the random It's not over yet scenes that pop up in my head. I may or may not ever use them, but sometimes I just copy and paste, tweak them a little bit, and put it in the story, but with this all i did was Copy it on this. I think it's perfect. And who knows... I might elaborate more on this._

* * *

Oliver mumbled again, rolling onto his back.

"Shado" He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Oliver?" Maya asked, tip toeing into her brother's room, "Liv, are you okay."

The Man kicked his legs as he pleaded, "No. I'm sorry. Please."

Maya stepped up to the bed. "Oliver? Liv? A-are you awake?"

She jumped back when her brother gave another furious kick, knotting his legs in his blanket.

Oliver lay diagonal on the bed, his left arm twitched, "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, a tear falling down his cheek.

Maya climbed up on the bed and kneeled next to Oliver.

"Liv, Wake up." She nudged his shoulder. "It's a nightmare." She spoke softly.

"Oliver!" Maya screamed after shaking his arm a couple of times.

Oliver jumped, flipping Maya off the bed and onto the floor. She looked up as his arm came to rest against her neck, gradually adding pressure.

"Oliver." Maya croaked out, her windpipe being crushed. "Liv, I'm me. Maya."

Her brothers eyes clouded and distant. "Ollie. It's me your Sister." She pleaded.

The arm against her neck stilled. "Mi." Oliver whispered as he jumped away.

"W-What are you doing?" He looked at his sisters prone form on the floor, rubbing her neck as she sat up. "I'm Sorry" He spoke, "I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I-I'm sorry."

He stood and all but ran out of the room.

"Oliver!" Maya ran, following him around the house and out the front door. "Wait! It's not your fault." She yelled into the cold November air. No Oliver in sight.

* * *

 _This is a kinda cute, yet sad filler._

 _Maya Understands exactly how Oliver is feeling, and doesn't Blame him at all. Now the Arrow is in a totally different ballpark._

 _Hey, Ya'll remember Danny Phantom? I've been re-watching the episodes. I'm in the beginning of season 2. Thought of soooooooooooo many fanfiction cross overs with it. Including Arrow, Flash, Avengers, And Supernatural._

 _Can you imagine Sam and Dean meeting Danny._

 _Dooooooooooooooode! What about Sherlock... lol. Anyways please review as usual. And sorry again for the shortness of everything._


	19. Live like you were dying

**_Live like you were dying- Tim McGraw_**

 ** _Sorry again for it being late again, But I'm posting on time today, so yay!_**

 ** _I am finally done with school, so i'm super excited for that. I'm going to take a Soccer class for the Spring semester, so there's another month until that._**

 ** _There is some tech garb in here, feel free to skip over it, and to be honest, I don't even know if it will show up on the website._**

 ** _Sorry for any mistakes. The website that I usually use for a spell check is down today, for some reason._**

 ** _Anyway, please enjoy, and I will try and get the next chapter up on time next week._**

* * *

Maya stood at the front door, Cold air blowing against her face, the first snow flakes of the season landing on the patch of grass across the driveway. She squinted, looking through the darkness. Light rustle of leaves, and possible animals scratching around, but no older brother.

"Maya?" someone whispered, putting their hand on the younger girls shoulder.

Maya jumped, letting out a squeak as she spun away, throwing her hands up in front of her, ready to fight.

"Maya Dear?" The young blonde put her hands down as she looked up at Moira. "What are you doing up at this hour? And with the door open no less."

The 15 year old sent another searching look outside before looking back up at the older woman.

"I-I" She paused "Oliver. He ran out side. He didn't have shoes on."

Moira smiled at her youngest daughter. "I'm sure that Oliver can take care of himself. But right now it is," She squinted up at the large Analog clock in the main hall, "Almost 4 in the morning. And you need to be going to bed."

"But he can get sick." Maya tried to pull away from Moira's hand on her shoulder and go outside.

Despite the fact that Oliver was older than her, and was the Arrow, Maya still cared, and in that moment all she cared about was making sure her older brother was okay.

"And so can you." The older woman pulled a defeated Maya back inside and shut the door. "I think he would care very much that you got sick because you were looking for him. Now come on, lets get some tea before you go back to sleep."

Maya dejectedly looked at the ground and allowed her self to be pulled into the other room.

"How are you doing dear? I don't get to see much of you." Moira slid a steaming cup across the counter.

Maya shrugged. "Good. I think."

"You think?" At her daughters timid nod she continued, "What do you usually do during the day."

She shrugged again. "I'm usually here. I ride my skateboard out, and sometimes I go to the Verdant with Thea."

Moira smiled. "Sounds like you need something to do during the day."

"I've gone down to The office with Liv, and sometimes when I'm there i help out in the IT department." She smiled up at the woman. "It's something that I really enjoy."

"I've noticed that you have tools and electronic pieces all over your desk. Were you taught that when you were younger."

Mayas small smile dropped right off her face at the mention of her childhood. "No, uh... They never taught me any of that. I used to fix the toaster and stuff that's it."

She stood, putting her empty tea cup in the sink before hesitantly and quickly hugging her mother. "Thank you Moira." She whispered, walking off.

"Maya dear?" Moira called after her. "Call me Mom. We're family now."

Maya nodded, "Good night Mum." and walked off.

* * *

Maya woke up several hours later, large bruise on her neck throbbing. She quickly dressed, thanking the cold weather for sweaters and scarves.

"Is Oliver not here?" Maya asked Thea, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"He's probably at work." She shrugged it off. "Or, you know, else where."

Maya had to agree with her, knowing she was talking about the Arrow Cave.

"You know" Thea started,"Roy started acting weird every time I mention Oliver or the Arrow, and he's even leaving work early and disappearing for an hour or so each night. You think he's joined them?"

"Dunno." Maya Mumbled around a mouthful of Frosted Flakes, "Could be, but I haven't seen someone running around with Arrow."

"If he is, joined them that is, I want to join you too." Thea glanced over at her sister after hearing the spoon clank against the bowl of milk.

"Absolutely not." Maya said, chuckling a little.

"Why not? You do it, Ollie does it, why can't I?"

"Because you're not trained for it. That's why."

Thea put her hand on her hips "But you can train me! Show me how to do it! Because I know Ollie didn't do this Before the island. And you didn't do it when you were a kid either."

"But I did. I did fight when I was kid. Only thing that in different from then to now is that I want to do this." She dropped her half full bowl of cereal in the sink. "So no." She grabbed her skateboard "I'm going down to queen Consolidated." And left out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Thea in the kitchen.

Maya never did speak much about her childhood. If you could call it that. She was kidnapped, and lived with the three men for 15 years. Had to make dinner, had to fight, and never had fast food (Not counting soggy left overs). None of that seemed fair to the young girl.

* * *

Maya pushed off of the ground with such force, kicking the measly quarter inch of snow up in the air, leaving it to softly crumble back to the ground. She couldn't let Thea fight. No. She could get hurt.

She pushed her way through the fluff of snow that accumulated on the road over night thinking over pros and cons.

1- If she knew how to fight, then she would want to join in at night.- Con

2-But if she DID know how to fight, then she would be safe(er) from people who want her because of her family name, or her connection to Sparrow and Arrow. -Pro

Maya went on like this, Thinking of all of the best or worst case scenarios. And even worse, insane ideas she came up with like Refusing to train her, so she became a villain. Yeah... Very inconceivable.

It wasn't long until she reached Queens Consolidated, and nodded to each of the security guards that said hello. She was after all, the CEO's sister.

"Hello Maya." Diggle said, getting on the top floor elevator as she was getting off.

"Hi Dig." Maya Gave him a nod, "How are you doing?"

"Good. Looking for Oliver?" Her asked, taking in her ruffled state and red face.

"Yeah. Just came from home. Wanted something to do today. Figured this would be better than staying home and reading a book. Plus i wanted some of Felicity's ideas on a project that i'm working on."

"Oliver's in a meeting, but he should be back within the hour. But Felicity's here." He nodded his head to the side where felicity was typing away on her computer. "Anyways. I gotta go."And he rushed into the Elevator.

"Hey Lissy." Maya walked around the desk, right behind the girl. Despite talking to Diggle in the hallway and walking in front of Felicity she still managed to jump.

"Heeeeey Maya." Felicity rapidly clicked minimize on a word pad, hiding 3 different pages. "What? That's crazy. I was NOT writing Dr. Who fanfiction..." She turned and gave Maya a dazzling smile.

"What's Fanfiction?" Maya asked confused, cocking her head to the side.

Felicity gave a nervous laugh. "Never mind that. What can i do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you can help me with some of the coding for this App that i'm trying to build, but if you're too busy with this 'fanfiction' of yours, then i can come back later." She turned around to leave, but was stopped by a frantic felicity.

"No. It's fine. It's not that important. I can always work on it later. I usually write at home anyways, but because Oliver's at the meeting I decided to work on it a little bit, so..." She 'X'ed out of her Word Pages. "What was this app that you're working on?"

"Well... It's kinda hard to describe, but it 's for a voice recognition. I managed to get a working prototype on it, but it was rather glitchy. I'm also trying to find a way to retract the Audio from an object and have what they said on my phone I want to get an English translator on it." Maya Smiled shyly. "I believe that it can be very big for tourists." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Okay then." Felicity pushed her mouse and keyboard away. "Let's see what you got so far."

Maya pulled her phone and notebook from her back pack and set it on the desk.

She began flipping the pages of her notebook "Okay. Here it is." Maya handed Felicity her notebook.

 _RelativeLayout xmlns:android=_

 _xmlns:tools=" tools"_

 _android:layout_width="match_parent"_

 _android:layout_height="match_parent"_

 _EditText_

 _android:id=" +id/etUserText"_

 _android:layout_width="wrap_content"_

 _android:layout_height="wrap_content"_

 _android:layout_alignParentTop="true"_

 _android:layout_centerHorizontal="true"_

 _android:layout_marginTop="31dp"_

 _android:ems="10"_

 _requestFocus /_

 _/EditText_

 _TextView_

 _android:id=" +id/tvTranslatedText"_

 _android:layout_width="wrap_content"_

 _android:layout_height="wrap_content"_

 _android:layout_below=" +id/etUserText"_

 _android:layout_centerHorizontal="true"_

 _android:layout_marginTop="168dp"_

 _android:text="Large Text"_

 _android:textAppearance="?android:attr/textAppearanceLarge" /_

"In theory I should just need to get the recognition down and it should be golden." Maya and Felicity Toyed around with the coding. Adding taking way and plugging things in.

"What did you say you wanted to use this for?"

"Um... well... I was thinking..." The young girl tugged on her Scarf, heat finally getting to her.

"Oh my God Maya. What happened?" Felicity nearly shouted, causing Maya to jump, tightening her scarf back up.

"What? Oh... Nothing. Nothing at all." The young girl replied quickly.

"No. That is not nothing Maya." The older girl unwrapped the scarf from a dejected Mayas neck.

"You have bruises ALL over your neck!" Felicity grabbed the ends of the blue scarf that Maya was wearing and pulled it loose.

"It's fine Felicity. It was an accident." She tried to push the older girls hands away.

Neither blondes budged in their plight.

"Felicity!" Maya finally yelled, startling the older girl, who acted like a sister. Maya never yelled. Never. And in the case that she did yell, it seriously meant to drop the subject. "J-Just please drop it. I'm fine." her voice became shaky.

Of course, In that moment, Oliver Queen chose to walk into the room, smile on his face dropping the moment he saw Maya.

"Maya. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help Thea out at the club?" He asked as he busied himself.

"Uh... Yeah, I am. But it doesn't open until 4. And it's" She looked at the time on felicity's computer,"10:37."

"Um... Anyways, Felicity, thanks for your help. I should get going." She pulled her scarf out of the older girls hands and began wrapping it back around her neck.

"Wait. Maya. Can I talk to you real quick?" Oliver nodded over to his glass surrounded office.

The young girl shoved her shaking hands in her pockets and followed her older brother, letting out a rattled breath when they stopped, the large glass doors shut, allowing minimal privacy.

"Did I do that to you?" Oliver rubbed his hands together. "The bruises?"

Maya rapidly shook her head back and forth. "No."

Her brother narrowed his eyes. "I seem to remember you not having it last night at dinner. And Bruises like those takes hours to form."

Maya gulped and flinched away when Oliver reached up with one hand and stroked the line of bruises on her neck.

"Are you scared of me now?" His voice went soft. Afraid of his youngest sisters answer.

"What? No! No. Of Course not." Her face softened, "Why would you even think that?"

"Because I caused this. And you flinched."

"Liv." Maya said quietly. Hugging her brother. "I will never be scared of you. I shouldn't have tried to wake you up after a nightmare. I-I know being woken up after one of those your head isn't fully there. And honestly, I always flinch. Even If I hug someone." She laid her head on Olivers chest "I didn't want you to see them, because I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Mi." He whispered. "Next time Me or anyone hurts you, you tell me. Okay? I don't care who it is."

Maya nodded her head, "Okay"

"Good." Oliver led his sister into the lobby, where felicity looked up at the siblings.

"There's a computer crash on the 3rd floor. And IT can't seem to fix it. I was going to see if you wanted me to run down there and fix it for them, since they obviously can't."

Oliver looked over at Maya. "Actually. I know someone else who might want to go and fix it for them."

"Me?" The young blonde pointed to her self as she re-affixed her scarf.

At her brothers large smile, and Felicity's nod.

"Yay" Maya jumped. She took off running out of the room, leaving her skateboard in the office, "Wait! What Room?" She called out from the elevators. "What Cube?"

"14" Felicity replied, shaking her head, large smile on her face.

She adored the young girl. So full of energy, and no matter how many times the world has told her to give up she got right back up and took off again. And despite having no relation to her, she was her little sister, and she cared dearly for her. As Felicity looked over to Oliver, and his loving smile, she knew he felt exactly the same.

* * *

 ** _I do know Coding, but this work is not mine. I found this up on Google. It's Coding for "A speak to text" App that someone was working one._**

 ** _Although, If you want to see some real coding, you should see what my older brother and my dad have been working on. After my Dad and Brother got kicked off facebook by using their gamer names(They claimed the names were fictitious, even though on the create an account it says to use a name that you're best known by.) and after refusing to upload their Drivers Licences for "Proof" of their name (Giving the fact that it would put their personal info on the web for any newbie hacker to get a hold of.) They began creating their own Social Networking website. It's still in creation, but it's getting there. There's still no name yet, so if any of you have name ideas for the website I can tell them._**

 ** _If you haven't realized yet, my whole family, minus my sisters and Mum, are very electronically inclined. (Basically It's me, my Dad, and Brother)_**


	20. Toy Soldiers

**_Sorry For taking way too long to update. I'm kind of going through something, so i've been pretty distracted for the last couple months. Add that and school and it equals my excuse as to why i've been gone so long._**

 ** _I'm working on the next chapter right now, so i will get that out as soon as it's all typed and edited._**

 ** _I also apologize for the length. I know it's really short. I really didn't mean it to end like this. I was typing, and boom! Ending._**

 **Toy Soldiers- Marianas Trench**

* * *

Maya never understood how family worked. Were people just born, raised, and the kicked out of the house the moment they were old enough to? Or were they cared for, nurtured, well beyond coming of age? It always seemed like rocket science to her. But on Thursday November 28, 2013 Maya knew exactly how family was.

Family sitting around the table, candles around the room, lighting an ambiance of Peace. A half eaten Turkey on the table surrounded by an empty bowl of what used to be Mashed potatoes, which more resembled crumbs of left over cookie dough, flaking off onto the bottom. The clanking of Oliver spooning more green beans onto his plate broke the silence.

"Thank you Raisa." Oliver said, as their Maid Raisa, walked passed him.

"You are very welcome Mr. Queen" She replied in her Russian accent, taking dishes off the table.

"Maya, dear, What did you think of it?" Moira looked over at her youngest daughter and smiled.

The young girl sleepily looked up, giving a small smile. "It was delicious. Best meal that I have ever had." Then she went quiet. "I really want to thank you guys for allowing me into the family."

"Maya, What are you talking about?" Thea said, putting her hand on her little sisters shoulder. "You've always been apart of the family. Even when you weren't with us."

Moira nodded over at her youngest across the table. "Your sister is right. We have always been a part of the family. And nothing will change that."

"You're stuck with us now." Piped up Oliver who Smiled at his sister.

"I-I'm glad i'm here. I always wanted a family. A real family." She smiled sadly at every one around the table. "Thank you." She mumbled into Thea's Shoulder. "Thank You."

"Maya, You better put on something warmer or you'll get sick." Thea repeated for the 3rd time.

"I know. I know. But I don't have anything warmer to wear. We don't have the thermo suit put together yet." Maya glanced over at the Table where Several Articles of clothing lay, then back at her sister. "I'll be fine. I won't get sick just by being outside for a couple of hours."

She turned to leave when Thea caught her arm, holing out a horrendously pink jacket. "Put this on."

The young girl took one look at it and looked away. "Uh... No thanks. Pink's not my colour."

"Maya. Just put it on. It won't kill you."

"It might" She smirked. "It will stand out easier. That's why black is better. It blends into the shadows. If i stand out, then it 'may' just kill me."

Thea groaned, but threw the offending object on a chair. "Fine, but if you get sick, don't come complaining to me. I better get to work." She picked something off of the desk and attached it to her ear. "I'm wearing the com. Call me if it's important. And be careful." She rushed out of the room.

Maya looked around the room, frowning at the pick sweater on the desk, before walking off, adhering her goggles and mask.

Maya knew it was a bad idea. She should have taken that jacket, no matter if she disliked the color pink. Her fingers were numb, legs stiff, no matter the running around that she had done previously, and worst of all, teeth chattering too much to actually be quiet.

It had been incredibly laughable, at least after it was over, when she had tried to sneak up on someone, and was caught before she could even get close.

"It that you making all of that racket? Some of are tying to focus." One guy, who was dressed in all black glared at her through his skii mask, and went back to hot wiring a car.

"Yeah, well what you're trying to 'Focus' on is illegal." Maya yanked on the mans sweater, pulling him away from the car.

"How about I take you to jail? Call the cops?" She shoved him to the ground "I bet they would love to hear about what you were focusing on."

"First of all." The man stood up, his 6 foot frame towering over the young girl, casting a shadow. "No one tells me what to do. I decide that." He shoved the shivering Hero to the ground. "Second. No one. And I mean NO one touches me. You know what happens when they do?"

Maya looked up at the guy whose frame was shrowed in darkness, as he pulled her up to his face, hand gripping her collar.

"I kill them."

Maya struggled, trying to take in deep breaths.

"G-God. Y-our breath stin-Stinks." She coughed out, eyesight tunneling.

The man, who had not relinquished his hold on the younger girl, shook her, bringing up his other hand to tighten around her neck.

Maya feebly kicked her legs, gasping out "Not Goin' get 'way." She twisted around, understanding that this was it. It was over, she was over. As darkness filled her sight, breaths became shallow, legs quit moving she prayed, 'Please. Don't let this be the end, I didn't get to tell them that I love-'

And it was over. Maya Elizabeth Queen was done. 15 short years over. This wasn't how typical story book ending were. But since when was Mayas life ever a storybook?


	21. This Town

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not posting in a while. And Sorry for leaving everyone on a cliff hanger. Although, How many of you actually though she was dead?**

 **I really want to thank everyone for writing reviews I love it everytime i get a new review. It makes my day. I've read stories where people have said that they won't post a new chapter until they get so many new reviews, and I don't want to ever be one of those people to practically force their readers to review.**

 **I may not post every week any more, and i'm very sorry for that, abut I can't keep it up. I will try and post whenever I have free time. But to be honest I don't feel like it sometime. Just don't feel up to it anymore. Between school and stuff with family it's too overwhelming. I do promise that I won't give it up. I'm going to continue writing on it.**

 **I do want to say one thing. HOLY CRAP GUYS! WE'VE REACHED 20 CHAPTERS! Thank you again for all that you have done. I appreciate it.**

 _ **This Town- Niall Horan**_

 **Please Read, Review, And most of all, Enjoy.**

* * *

It was cold. And wet. Very Cold. Very Wet.

What was Going on?

Arms? Yup. Still there.

Legs? Hurts like hell, but still there

Fingers? Frozen, but still attached.

Toes? wiggle able. Still there.

Head? Gone.

Maya Elizabeth Queen sat up quickly.

Wait? What?

Head? Foggy. Still attached.

Okay...

The young girl looked around.

Water. Everywhere.

"Please don't tell me i'm 70 years in the future." She mumbled, numbly standing up, giving both legs a nice kick.

The river. In the middle of Winter. Fabulous.

It wasn't night anymore. Sun low in the sky, climbing up higher. Early Morning.

Her brain was slow as she focused on what happened.

Night time. Pink Jacket. Car jacker. Choking her. Her family.

Her family! THEA!

Her hands went to her ear, where her com usually was. Gone. Probably washed away.

Her phone! She pat her thigh, pulling out her phone.

And... water damaged.

Maya threw the phone towards the shore with an irate scream. No satisfaction in the resounding thump when it made contact with the snow dusted sand.

She dragged her nearly paralyzed legs up to her phone, fumbling with it before shoving it into her pocket, grumbling.

She still had her mask on. Goggles hanging around her neck. hair, out of the braid, but pulled to the side.

She was miles away from the glades. Miles from where she last remembered. How did she- Right. The car jacker. He dumped her. Must've thought she was dead.

Maya shivered. No, more like trembled. She was soaked. With cold water. Freezing cold water. And the wind blew, snow drifted down. In an almost serene way. If only Maya was in the mood to appreciate it.

* * *

She was literally in fear. Her fingers, which stuck out of her finger-less gloves were pale, while her tips, and under her fingernails were tinted blue. And at first she ignored the pins and needles, but as she walked through the city it steadily became worse. Nearly making her sick from the pain.

The young girl was tired. She kept on tripping. Stumbling. Her ears muffled every sound she heard. If walking was hard, climbing into the second story window of her 'lair' was near impossible. But after multiple attempts and falls she collapsed into the hallway and dragged her self into the elevator where she rode up to the top.

Maya almost expected Thea to be there. Pacing with worry. Yelling at her. But it was empty. Silent. Except for the low hum of the elevator, and the calm clicking of the computers. She tore off her shirt, and dropped it to the ground with a schlop and pulled on the pink jacket that she had once called horrendous.

Her pants came off much like the shirt, and pulled on her back up sweats that she had left at the lair for emergencies. If this wasn't and emergency, she didn't know what was.

The blonde dropped into her chair with a sigh. Pieces of her coms flew to the ground, and although she planned on ignoring them she had to stop and look at the fully functional Com that slid across the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped to the ground and crawled across the floor, curling into a ball once she reached it.

What station was Thea on? 4? 5? Maybe 6? Maya flipped through the different settings, croaking out a "Thea?" Not even sure that her sister would even be on the coms. It may be long forgotten in her worry. How Ironic.

1-4 was as silent as the Hill(Which frankly wasn't very silent at all, but sounded nice as an idiom) 5 had static, and 7, well 7 had a "Hello?" in response.

"Thea?" Maya croaked out again.

The line went silent, and just as she was about to change the Channel she had a reply.

"Maya?"

The young girl perked up. "Thea. Help." She whispered. "I don't know how long i can stand this."

But the person on the line didn't exactly sound like her sister, but was frantic anyways. Who else could it be?

"Maya? This is Felicity. Where are you?" Oh... That's who it could be.

"Lissy? I'm at 8539 R-Redb-burn road. Latter." She stuttered out. Her shaking turning into a near convulsion.

"C-call Tee. N-nest. Please call. Bl'nkts." Her breathing falling shallow.

"Maya. Hang on. I'm on my way. Hang on okay?" The faint sound of car keys and a car door fell in the back ground of the call.

"Call Tee. Pl'se. H-Hurry." Once again her vision faded, the pain in her limbs disappearing, and with one final "Pl'se Hurry." she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Felicity sped down the road, breaking several laws on her way. "Maya?" And yelled into the com "Maya?" No answer.

"Damn it!" She shouted.

What could have happened to the young girl? What couldn't she stand?

'Call Tee,' She repeated multiple times, 'Call Tee.'

"Thea? This is Felicity. I talked to Maya." From there She began telling her what the 15 year old said.

"I'm on your road. Grab several blankets."

* * *

It was a good thing that she had called the Queen. Without her help she wouldn't have found the place, nor would have been able to get into it.

"Maya calls this place the nest." Thea explained as they rode up the elevator to the top floor, blankets in hand.

"You know, because of the Spar-." She stopped talking mid sentence as she saw the pale young girl on the floor, convulsing, her breaths shallow.

"Maya!" The two girls ran towards the 15 year old, discarding the blankets on the way.

"Maya! C'mon. Wake up." Thea tapped her cheek.

Turning to Felicity she said "She's freezing. Grab one of the blankets"

* * *

It was weird. Maya was cold, yet warm. Her limbs still stung, but in a numb burning way. She no longer trembled, but simply shivered.

The lighting was no longer the artificial fluorescent bulbs, but a soft natural light of felicity's apartment. The tan walls glowing in the afternoon light."Lissy? Tee?" She mumbled.

"Hey Sis." Thea whispered, running her hand through Mayas damp hair.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked.

"Hurts." she grunted, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"Maya, what happened Last night?" The young girl glanced over at Felicity before looking back at Thea.

"Tried stopping a car jacking. The guy started choking me. I guess i blacked out. I woke up some where in the river. Com gone. Phone Flooded. I think he though i was dead." She shuddered out a breath, blinking back tears.

Thea wrapped her arms around her younger sister, pulling her flush against her.

"You're still cold." She frowned.

"I feel really hot." Maya whispered.

"You have hypothermia. Pretty bad I might add. Based on what you said your body was exposed to the cold for over 10 hours. I'm honestly surprised you're not dead. I mean, when we go to you your breathing was really slow. If we were any later-" Felicity snapped her mouth shut, not wanting to even think of the possibilities. She placed a heating pad on the younger girls lap. "It's just a good thing we got there on time."

Maya moaned and pushed away from her sister, trying to push the blankets off of her.

"Noo" She groaned, fighting the two older girls. "It's hot." She weakly pushed their hands away.

"Maya! Stop fighting us." Thea snapped "Did you not hear Felicity? You have hypothermia. We almost lost you. Again! You can't do that to us. It would tear the family apart. So sit still and let us help you!"

The 15 year old stopped moving and stared up at her sister. She's never heard her yell before. Especially at her. She'd be lying if she said she was scared, but under stood where she was getting at.

Maya looked away and silently laid back down, facing the back of the couch. If she just went back to sleep then she might get better. Who knows, this all could have been a bad dream.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The sun was going down by the time that Maya woke back up.

It wasn't her own accord that woke her up. If she had her way she'd still be asleep, but the pins and needles were back in her legs, and this time, her arms too.

She blinked a couple times, the bright flashing lights from the tv coming into view.

"How are you feeling sis?" Thea spoke from the other end of the couch.

The 15 year old shrugged, "Still Hurts." She croaked out.

"Felicity said that None of our medicine can help with your pain."

She turned her head to look at the tv where an add on huggies diapers played. "Is Kay. Use su it." (It's Okay. Used to it.)

"Wheres lissy?" She looked around.

"Out with Ollie." Thea responded from the kitchen. "Told her that we knew who he was." She handed her sister a glass of water who greedily gulped it down.

"She said she'll be back around 1 or 2. And we're welcome to stay."

Maya slowly nodded. Her thinking process was a little slowed, but she under stood. "Wouldn't Wanna 'Splain to Mum why I have Hypothermia."

"Exactly."

The two sat in silence, leaning against each other, eyes watching the tv.

"Are you hungry Mi?" Thea said glancing over at rhe younger.

It took Maya a minute to process how she felt before nodding yes. She was hungry. After all, she hadn't eaten since the night before.

It seemed like seconds had passed when the door bell rang and Chinese food was placed in front the the young girl. "Maya. Wake up."

Ahh... okay. That's why it seemed so short. She fell asleep. Again.

"I got you some egg drop soup. I remember that you liked it." Maya nodded gratefully, and took the bowl from her sister.

Back before Maya would talk to any one and before she would leave the castle they enjoyed a meal of Chinese food, consisting of every type of chicken they sold. Of course so maya could get a taste of every one.

They dug into their food and flipped the channel around until the well dressed, high cheekboned Benyadryl Cumbersome popped up on the screen.

"Wait!" Maya cried, quickly swallowing her chow mein "Sherlock."

According to Thea she had never seen the episodes, but luckily it was episode 1 of the first series. But she was instantly hooked.

And that's how Felicity found them as she walked into her front door. The remains of their Chinese dinner on the coffee table in front of them. Maya, asleep again, she head in Thea's lap. And Thea, well she stared wide eyed at the Tv.

 _ **'Leave a note When?' John Watson shaky voice asked as he looked up at his friend who stood on the edge of a building.**_

 _ **'Good Bye John.' Sherlock whispered, voice trembling as he stared at his Best Friend who, at that moment resembled an unrecognizable ant.**_

 _ **John Shook his head 'No. Don't.' He said into the phone. His voice thick with unshed tears, just waiting to fall.**_

 _ **Sherlock gazed down at his friend for several seconds, lowered his arm and dropped the phone onto the roof, gazing ahead of himself.**_

 _ **John lowered his own phone and scream upwards at his friend rapidly falling.**_

 _ **' No! SHERLOCK!'**_

A tear dripped from Thea's face as she mumbled "No." over and over again. Not noticing the Older blondes presence in the room.

"I see Maya got you into Sherlock." Thea jumped was whipped her head around. "Oh God..." She held her hand on her chest. "You scared me."

Felicity chuckled and looked at the youngest girl who blearily blinked. "Wha?" She looked at Thea's tear stained face. And felicity amused one. At first she was confused, but behind her John Watson begged Sherlock not to be dead, and it all clicked. She chuckled softly and tiredly smiled at Felicity. "He He. Sherlock died. How are you doing?" But before She even got an answer she was asleep again.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Is it okay?**

 **I put some depressing Sherlock Quotes in this. I just had to.**

 **By the way... Have you guys listened it Niall Horans single This Town? Absolutely love it. What's funny is that I sing it with his accent, although i have a different accent. I try (Not on purpose) to copy his accent.**

 ** _Author Funfact_. I have Had Hypothermia several times in my 19 years. I had a moderate case of it one time. Dunno how or why, but I was asleep outside in the middle of winter (Was probably like 9). I woke up in the morning and i was super pale. I couldn't feel my toes or fingers, and my hands were really red, but my fingers were super pale. Can't remember how, but I wound up at the hospital. I slept a lot during those 2 or 3 days. and my legs kept on tingling like needles and it hurt, but wouldn't hurt and it was off and on. **

**So basically I based Mayas hypothermia on what I remember from what happened to me.**


	22. Cabin Fever

**So... Sorry? I have a list of excuse that I can give to you. They're all very plausible as well. But I'm not going to give you my excuses. For those of you who have read my AN that I posted a couple of days ago Great. For those who have not, I can simplify it for you.**

 **I have been gone for a few months. Inspiration has been very low. I have gained some inspiration. Ideas keep flowing. As long as I continue finding words to place I will continue posting semi-regularly. I will try and post at least once a month. Possibly more. I know in the AN I said that there were going to be a couple thousand words, and I had almost 6 thousand, but decided to split it into 2 chapters. And as a treat, I will be posting again in a few days to post the next chapter.**

 **What actually got me writing again was re watching the show. I watched episode 1, 2, and, 3 of season 1. For some odd reason I decided to check out the last episode of season 5(I had only watched up to epi 19 while it was on weekly.) I saw that Oliver was going back to Lian Yu and was working with his old Foe. I could only imaging it would be Slade. I LOVED Manu Bennet as Slade and generally loved Slade. I told myself I had to watch the episods that I missed before watching the last epi. I was instantly hooked again.**

 **I know I will be right in front of the tv for season 6. Also, according Cinemablend, Steven Amell said that theyre bringing some back from season 1. The only person from season 1 I can think of is Tommy. I honestly home that it is hime. I was so destraught when he dies. Which is why i brought him back.**

 **Speaking of Tommy. I do realize that I had not had him in a chapter in a while. I am currently working on a chapter with him in it.**

 **I do not Own Arrow, Supernatural or Marvel and anything else that I might have missed.**

 **Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Cabin Fever- Extreme irritability and restlessness from living in isolation or a confined indoor area for a prolonged period of time._

That's how Maya felt, maybe she wasn't alone, nor was she in a small area, but she was confined. Thea, being the emerged overwhelming big sister that she was, refused to let Maya out of the house. The first few days after she defrosted she didn't want to leave the house anyway. But after being coddled by everyone, she was sick of it.

To prevent Moira or Oliver from letting Maya leave the house Thea told them that she was sick. Which wasn't far from the truth. Instead of 1 overbearing set of eyes, it tripled and Maya felt trapped. It was irritating that she couldn't even leave her own room without someone asking where she was going.

Maya was tired of it all.

It was nearly 2 weeks after her bout of hypothermia did Maya finally explode.

Setting?

Dinner. The family of 4 sat at the large dining room table. Each person feet away from the other.

"I'm done, thanks. I'm going to go on a quick walk" The young girl quickly stood up, pushing her chair in, and handing Raisa the plate that was barely touched.

Thea snorted, "No you're not."

Maya raised her eyebrow at her older sister, "Says Who?" She asked incredulously."

"Me"

Maya chuckled. "You can't tell me what to do Thea." She didn't know what had gotten into her. Never would she dare talk to her family like this. Cabin Fever was really getting to her.

"Maybe she can't." Moira jumped in, putting her fork down on her plate. "But I can. You're not going."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick." Oliver said, defending his mother

"That statement might have been true a week ago, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not sick." Maya said, jabbing her finger into her chest.

"Maybe not, but you were just sick. You can get another cold easily." Oliver said, wiping his hands on his napkin.

Maya took a step back, "That's a load of crap. And you know it." She chuckled darkly "But you can't keep me locked up here like- like a prisoner. It won't happen again!" Maya's voice slowly rose to a shout.

Oliver leaned to the side to grab his sisters arm. The young girl jerked away as if he burned her as his hand brushed against her arm. She fell backward.

"D-Don't touch me." She took off out the hall. "I'm leaving." Maya grabbed the skateboard that was left at the front door and ran out, slamming the door.

Oliver sighed. "I'll go after her." He said getting out of his stupor.

"Don't" Thea shook her head. "I know where she's going. I'll find her."

"I forgot that she was locked up in that house for 15 years." Moira pushed her food away, not in the mood to eat anymore.

"We all did Mom. The last 2 months she's done so well, talking, telling us what she wants instead of being afraid that she'll get in trouble for talking. " Thea whispered.

"What happened to her there?" Moira whispered, looking up at her oldest daughter.

"So much stuff mom. Such terrible thing. She wouldn't tell me all of it. I know I wouldn't have made it 15 minutes, much less 15 years. And for that, I look up to her." Thea shuffled out of the room and upstairs to get ready to retrieve her sister.

Moira silently walked off.

Oliver said nothing. His thoughts were drowned by what his sister had gone through and how much she was like him.

* * *

It felt good to be out.

Maya's hair was down, wind blowing through the blonde locks, the cold air brushing against her face, leaving it numb. She couldn't believe she yelled at them. Her family. If they thought they were shocked they should hear Maya now. For 15 years she dreamed of finding her family. She knew that she was lied to for years.

"They didn't want you. Your mother was crying because you were such a mistake." They always told her when she dared to question them.

But here she was. Ruining her relationship with them, yelling at them.

Maya was almost 1 mile away from the nest when fear began setting in. The Adrenalin that was previously coursing through her veins was deteriorating at an astonishing rate. Here she was, Beginning of winter, Middle of the night, Pajamas and no shoes or jacket. She really didn't think this through, did she?

She shivered, last time she didn't have a jacket she nearly died, nearly froze to death. Her body got so cold she started shutting down, Heart beat slowing down, breathing faltering. Maya began panicking.

This couldn't happen to her again.

No.

She began skating faster. And faster. She couldn't stop until she reached the nest. Her home away from home.

Maya sighed as she pulled herself into the 4th-floor window. She was home. Her feet dragged as she walked into the elevator and to her computer desk.

"My babies." She mumbled, running her fingers over the keyboard. "Mama's home."

* * *

It didn't take Thea long to get to the Nest. Maybe 15 minutes. But did she go in immediately? No. She knew her little sister needed some time to cool down. No matter how worried she was about her sister, she knew she was right. She was smothered in the house. Thea didn't realize there was a relation between now and before she was saved. She felt bad about that, she had caused it her little sisters pain. Here she sat, her car in front of the nest, light off. With a sigh, she stepped out into the cold air.

"If you ran away, why would you go to the one place I know you would be?" Thea asked, leaning against the doorway of the bird's eye.

Maya didn't answer, he back towards her sister, working on something at her desk.

"Mom and Ollie are worried you know?"

No answer.

"Maya, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you feel like you were trapped there. I just wanted to keep you safe."

The blonde flinched.

"Maya. Please?" Thea begged.

"What do you want me to say?" Maya turned around, Philips screwdriver in her hand. "I forgive you Thea, take me home please? Because after being stuck in that house for 2 weeks all I want to do is go back there?" She spun back around and continues working on, what Thea could see were the prototype goggles from the first suit idea.

"C'mon Maya. It's 8 O'clock at night. Mom's at home worried out of her mind, Ollie's probably with Diggle and Felicity trying to look for you. Just come home. You can go out tomorrow."

"Thea, I really don't want to go home tonight. I'll go home tomorrow, just please not tonight."

"What's the difference? Tomorrow or Tonight? What's wrong with coming home if you can leave the house?"

"Because I don't want to sleep in that house!" Maya snapped, slamming the screwdriver on the table. She stood up quickly, causing the chair that she was sitting in to go rolling across the floor. "I can't sleep anymore. Being forced to stay there has forced me to remember THEM, a-and how they would-" She cut herself off, clenching her fist. "I wake up with nightmares every night, getting maybe 3 hours of sleep. That is if I can sleep that night."

Thea's eyes flickered over her sister, how did she not notice it? The dark circles under her eyes. Her pasty white completion, and while she was already thin, her skin stretched over her bones, projecting each dip. "I-I didn't know." She whispered.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you."

In the silence of Maya's revelation, Thea's phone rang.

"It's mom." She told her little sister.

The younger girl didn't answer and instead pulled her chair back to her desk to continue working.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She's here with me."

"Oh, thank God. Can I talk to her?"

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Can you at least put me on speaker?"

Thea sighed. "Yeah."

"Maya dear, I'm sorry." Moria apologized "We didn't mean to make you feel like you were trapped."

Maya didn't respond, she didn't even glance behind her.

"Maya. Please come home."

"I want to stay here or with Lissy tonight." Maya whispered, "Just please don't make me go back home tonight." She didn't know if her mom heard her, nor did she care if she had.

Thea eyed her for a few seconds before turning off the speaker and putting the phone up to her ear, "Sorry mom. Maya's not going to come home tonight. She'll be back tomorrow." She hung up the phone before her mom got her word in.

"Let me call felicity and ask if you can stay over tonight."

"You'll come home, tomorrow right?" Thea asked, giving her sister a hug before walking to Felicity's front door.

"Yeah. I'm going home tomorrow." Then she looked down "But… Um… I want to patrol tomorrow." She looked back up nervously.

"You can only patrol if I can sit in the bird's eye."

Maya smiled toothily at her sister. "You got a deal."

"Don't forget to lock the door after I leave." Thea reminded Maya.

"Are you worried about someone breaking in? Do you not know me? I AM a superhero after all." Maya smirked.

"Whatever brat." Thea said, giving her sister one last hug "Just do as I said."

And Maya was alone.

* * *

It was the first night in 2 weeks that Maya had slept through, and if it wasn't for the smell of bacon wafting through the air, she was sure she'd still be asleep. The 15-year-old stumbled out of Felicity's room, socked feet shuffling tiredly.

"G'Mornin Sunshine." Felicity said holding up her cup of coffee in cheers.

Maya mumbled a good morning and sat at the table, watching her friend cook.

"How is it that you went to bed before me, yet I got up earlier than you?" The older blonde said, pointing the spatula at the young Queen.

Maya shrugged, not really awake enough to speak.

"Your brother was worried last night. Came into the foundry, started yelling at dig and me to find you. I had already figured where you had gone, still had to put 'effort' into finding you." Felicity continued rambling. "It wasn't until Thea called saying she was with you and you wanted to stay over did he finally stop demanding to find you."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't take being locked up anymore. Last night was the first night I slept through. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. Now, today is my day off and there's one thing I want to do." Felicity and Maya looked at each other. "Binge watch" 10 minutes later the 2 blondes sat on the couch, shoveling bacon into their mouth, eyes glued to the tv.

"Don't you think that one girl looks like Oliver's Ex-Girlfriend? What was her name? Laurel?" Maya spoke in-between pieces of bacon.

"Mmhmm." Felicity swallowed. "Yeah, but Ruby has straight blonde hair, and looks younger than Laurel."

"Well, this was years ago. Maybe when Oliver was on the Island she needed money? Or a twin sister/Clone."

Felicity Chuckled. "Maybe. You know, I prefer Ruby 1.0 over 2.0"

The younger girl nodded. "Agreed, but 2.0 is Jared's wife. Without 2.0 he never would have gotten married.

The day continued like this, barring the 20 minutes when the two girls went out for Big Belly BurgerTM and got it to-go.

"Sam's definitely the cuter one." Maya argued

"No way. It's Dean." Felicity shot back.

"I mean, Deans handsome, but Sam's totally hot. He steals the show."

"Sam does not steal the show. After all, Dean was the first one you see in the show."

"If you use that logic then it would be Mary, because she's the first person who spoke in the show. But they say SAM and Dean. Not Dean and Sam. The most important person comes first."

"Isn't the saying First the Worst, Second the Best?"

Maya chuckled. "Yeah. If you're like 10. But forget Sam and Dean. What about Cas?"

"Mmh… Cas." Both girls said and began laughing.

Maya managed to compose herself long enough to say "So we agree. Castiel is the Best?"

"Yeah. " Felicity chuckled "He's the best."

The blondes went silent as they continued watching their show, when the doorbell rang, interrupting them.

Maya sighed. "Must be Thea to pick me up."

"Maybe it's castiel." Felicity Snorted.

For such a lame joke, if you could even call it that, it took Maya almost 30 seconds to answer the door.

Between her doubling over laughter and wiping her tears away she managed to open the door.

"Hi Tee." Maya greeted her sister, still chuckling to herself.

Thea smiled down at her little sister. Only 1 night away from the house, and she had started looking her better. The Circles under her eyes, which wouldn't go away within only one night, seemed lighter and not as prominent. The Pasty White skin that she had gotten within the last 2 weeks was seemingly gone and was replaced with her prior milky white skin.

"Hi sis. How'd you sleep last night?" Thea asked, glad her sister was feeling better.

Maya smiled. "I slept great. Thank you." She said sincerely. "Are you here to take me back home?"

"Yeah. If you still want to patrol tonight you have to see mom. She's been worried about you."

The 15-year-old sighed, "I guess." She looked down at her clothes. "Glad I had some spares at the nest. Wouldn't want to walk out in daylight in my Captain America pajamas."

"I can Imagine why." Felicity, who started cleaning up their mess in the living room, said. "I wouldn't want to be caught dead in anything with Captain America on it. Go team Iron Man!"

Maya glared at her friend. "Oh shush. You're delusional." Then she turned back to her sister. "We better go before she tried to spill any more Anti-Cap Propaganda Crap."

She ran over to the blonde and hugged her. "Bye Lis, Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem Kid. Anytime. I can always use some to Binge watch shows with."

"Not a kid!" Maya shouted as she shut the door.

Felicity chuckled. The younger girl had gone through so much, she needed to let loose a little and enjoy acting her age. Something that Oliver doesn't know how to do.

Her smile dropped when she remembered the research that she had mean to go through today, dreading it, she turned on her laptop and opened the first file.

Subject 001 SS: Super Soldier-Queen

A black and white photo of a young girl, maybe 8 years old sat under the title. Surrounded by Several Men and women, this little girl stood in the middle, fist up, blood dripping down her chin.

What was special about this little girl you ask?

Maya Elizabeth Queen was Subject 001 for the SS: Super Soldier procedure.

* * *

 **As we've gotten over 20 chapters in i believe that it's time to explain why Maya was taken in the first place. I have spent Months refining this reason, so i hope it sounds good on paper as it in in my head.**

 **Please, tell me if you liked it. What you liked or didn't like. Tell me what you thing I should ork on to do better. What would you like to see in a chapter or to? Any Ideas you have? If I use them I will give credit where credit is due.**


	23. Supermarket Flowers

**Soooo sorry for how long this had taken to get out. I had it written for about 5 months. I've just been too lazy to actually type it out and post it. I suddenly had the desire to type and post it. It's almost 2 am and I have to be up at 6 am This is exactly what i'm doing with my life.**

 **Song Title: Supermarket Flowers- Ed Sheeran**

 _ **Warnings: Strong themes. Nothing graphic, just hinting. minor 4th wall break.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Maya Queen followed her older sister into the large Mansion doors and into the foyer, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Was it guilt that she felt? Causing the blood to rush through her veins. Her heart pangs. Could it be fear? Wondering if her mom was don with her, or the remainder of the memories resurfacing. Could that be the cause of the blood rushing through her veins rushing into each of her extremities, handshaking, fingers trembling? Quite possibly worry?

Head Dizzy, mouth dry, floaty feeling.

With a gasp of shuttering breath, Maya looked up, straight into her mother's eyes.

"Mom." She whispered, a stinging in the back of her throat.

"Maya, we are so Sorry." Moira pulled her youngest child into a hug, arms wrapping around her tightly. "I'm so sorry that you felt trapped here. We just wanted to keep you safe. I can't lose you again." Maya nodded into her mother's shoulder, tears temporarily staining her mother's blouse. "Please tell us next time you feel like this. Or Anything. Even if you just want to talk."

Maya pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I promise."

She glanced over to her sister then back to her mother. "Can I-Can I go to my room?"

Moira nodded. "Of course, you can. This is your house too."

She took off up the stairs, the hushed whispers of her mom and sister behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?" The eldest queen asked, voice lowered.

Thea sent a quick glance to her sisters retreating form. Honestly, I'm not sure." She bit her lip. "I know she experienced a lot. She doesn't tell me much, just a few things that happened. I think after that, anyone would have some problems. I think she's just good at hiding it."

Moira frowned. "Do you think that we should get her a therapist? Holding something like that in can't be good for her."

Thea hummed, "I don't think just yet. It's only been just a few months. Maybe just have Ollie talk to her? I know he went through a lot on the island. He'd understand the most. Maybe they can help each other."

Moira nodded in agreement, both mother and daughter falling silent. "I am so proud of you Thea. When your brother was gone I was too gone, but when he got back something kicked in. I noticed how I had failed you. I wanted you to be successful. And at one point I was worried about you, worried that you would get into some trouble that I couldn't get you out of. But then Maya came back. I don't even recognize you anymore, you've grown up so much, became a young woman. I would like to take the credit for it, but truthfully, it's all you."

Thea stared up at her mother for a few seconds before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her neck. "No mom. It was all you." She whispered.

* * *

When Oliver was asked to talk to his sister he almost declined. Their experiences were very different. Right? But with a few words from Thea, he nearly ran up the stairs to wrap his arms around his little sister and never let go. "Ollie, I think she might have been tortured." Then she told him about the time Maya had hurt her arm and needed help to change out of her shirt. How she almost cried when she saw the crisscrossing of scars all over her body, scars in a neat line right down her back. Oliver walked passed Thea without a word and up the stairs. NO ONE hurt his little sister.

He had expected to see Maya sitting on her bed playing on her phone, or at her desk, working on her next invention (Which he thought was insanely cool). He had, of course, not expected to see her asleep at her desk, face smashed against an assortment of screwdrivers, the screen saver on her computer bouncing off the sides of the screen. Oliver had never noticed, but Maya, who was nearly 16 years old, looked even younger in her sleep. Her experience hardened face softened, lines of worry gone for a time, only to return when she wakes up.

Silently, Oliver shut the door and walked over to his sister. "Maya," He whispered. He didn't want to startle her out of her sleep. "Maya," He said again, kneeling on the ground, one hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sis, Wake up."

The young girl blearily blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Liv?" She mumbled. "What are you doing?"

Oliver smiled softly, she was adorable. "I came to talk to you."

Maya sat up a little straighter, her back popping. "'Bout what?" She asked as she picked up her screwdriver and a small DC motor.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about where you were before. Before you came to live here."

The screwdriver fell out of her hand. "W-Why do you want to talk about that?" She silently picked up the screwdriver, avoiding eye contact with her brother and tried to continue unscrewing the motor blade. Tried being the keyword. Her hands shook as she tried to get the head of the screwdriver into the small hole. "I don't get what you want to know. You guys already know what happened, nothing more to know."

Oliver placed his hand over Mayas and slowly pushed it down until she let go of the screwdriver, the motor falling out of her right hand and rolling to the ground.

"You and I both know that there's more to it."

The blonde stared down at her hand, engulfed by her brother's large hand. For the second time that day her throat stung and a few seconds later she couldn't see, tears blocking her eyesight. She sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek, followed by more. "I really don't want to talk about it please." She pleaded, not looking up, eyes fixed on a scratch engraved in her desk.

Oliver sighed. He really did not want to force his sister to talk. He never wanted to talk about what happened to him after the island, but he also knew from experience that talking about it could get it off your back. It became easier with some of that weight gone. "It helps to let others in. To let them know what going on in your head. Especially those with similar experiences." He said adding the latter as an afterthought.

Maya scoffed, which wasn't taken too seriously between the tears and small gasps of breath. "Are you trying to say we have something in common? You were marooned on an island for 5 years. I was kidnapped when I was a baby. You had no running water and had to kill for food. I lived in an air-conditioned house with food in the refrigerator. Sounds like we have a **TON** in common Queen."

Oliver froze. For a second there she sounded like, he shook his head. With bated breath, he said, "I know you were tortured."

Maya's head snapped up. Her eyes met Oliver's. "How do **YOU** know that?" She hissed, pulling her hand out firm under her brothers. Her breath hitched as she tried to stifle a sob, anger suddenly gone. She stood up, nearly knocking the chair to the ground. "HOW do you know that?" She asked again, voice cracking.

"Thea told me about how you had hurt your arm and needed help changing. She said you had scars all over your back." He said quietly.

Maya clenched her shaking fist. She had a strong desire to punch something. "She should not have told you that." She said, her voice thick with tears.

Oliver stood and walked towards his sister, stopping a few feet away from her. "But that wasn't all, was it? There's a reason why you jumped whenever someone touched you. The first time at the office wasn't a fluke. When the security grabbed your arms you went into shock." He hated the idea that **THAT** had happened to his sister and that he was bringing the memories back up. "You were weary of Me, Tommy, and Digg. Of males in general. Only because you were-"

"Stop!" Maya cried. "Stop! Just Stop!" She fell to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Stop. Please." She sobbed, "Yes, you're right about all of it. J-Just Please." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"I want you to know that we-none of us will **EVER** hurt you. This is our job. Mom, Thea and Me, Were here to protect you, but how are we supposed to do our job when we don't even know what's going on in your head." Oliver whispered, watching his sister sadly.

"Y-you want to know what's going on in my head?" Maya asked, voice muffled, head still between her knees. "I-I hate it, I hate it all. I wish that they never did that to me. I-I wish I was never kidnapped. I wish I wish I was never even born! Cut out the middleman. Isn't that the saying?" She chuckled darkly, looking up at her brother, eyes bloodshot, the blue dull. "If I wasn't born this would never have happened. I would never have graced this family with my presence. You all would have been living the exact same lives without me. Me? I'm just a character placed in the middle of a whole storyline for enjoyment. **I HAVE NO PLACE HERE**." She stood up and started pacing angrily.

She grabbed one of Oliver's old cell phones from the desk as she passed by with the full intent of throwing it at a wall. "But don't get me wrong though. I'm not about to jump off the highest tower in starling. No. Because why would I do that? It wouldn't mean a thing. Those who choose the easy way out are quitters, cowards. They can't handle the pressure, the stress. It crushes them."

Maya squeezed the phone that she had been holding. The plastic that was once from the phone shot across the room, the glass splintered, tiny pieces embedded themselves into her hand. The blonde hissed, dropping the phone to the floor. "They deserve that pain." She whispered.

"Maya" Oliver said quietly. His baby sister, she felt like this. He had already failed her. This rant, as he would call it, told him who she was. That she was in pain, both inside and out. He took a few steps forward and grabbed both of her forearms, pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his arm around her neck, "I had no idea." He whispered into her ear. Maya buried her face into his chest and let out a sob, his grey shirt stained by the bloodied hand gripping it.

Oliver wiped her tears with his thumb when she pulled away.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking at the red-stained t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it, but we should probably get you cleaned up." Oliver left the room and came back with a first aid kit before Maya could tell him about the one she kept under her bed.

"You know," He chuckled quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone crush a phone like that. I don't even think I could." It was true, Maya must have gotten lucky with a weak phone or something else was in play.

"I know. I kind of totaled it. Shame too. I was going to use it for the led screen. I guess ager got to me." She calmed down drastically. There was no trace of anger, sadness, or even pain. She felt nothing. Dull.

"Thanks," Maya said, pulling her bandaged hand to her chest. "Can you tell Thea rain check on tonight? I'm too tired." Oliver nodded, but before he could get out of the room Maya spoke again. "Also, no word about any of this to Thea. Or Anyone, Please?" She nervously rocked on the balls of her feet. She knew what she had said to Oliver, how she shouldn't have said it. It could be taken the wrong way.

"I promise mi." He kissed her forehead "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Maya laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, she probably shouldn't have said any of that, but it felt so good. Good to get it off her chest. She rolled over in her bed. "That poor phone," She mumbled before falling into a deep, satisfying sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry if Oliver is too OOC and everything is too angsty. This chapter set up a lot more for other chapters. Remember the last bit of last chapter? Exactly...**

 **I have no Idea when I will post next so yeah...**


	24. Who do you love?

_**I am so sorry I have not updated in a while.**_

 _ **I am not giving up on this. I promise.**_

 _ **I just couldn't find any more inspiration to continue writing. I'm going to try and continue updating as much as possible, but no promises.**_

 _ **Maybe**_ i _ **should rewatch Arrow...**_

 _ **Anyways. Please read and Review**_.

* * *

As Oliver walked into the living room, where Thea sat watching tv, he sighed.

Thea looked up from the tv. "Ollie! How did it go?" Her eyes zoned into his shirt. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Her brother nodded sadly. "I'm fine. It's from Maya. She- Uh- Got some glass in her hand from an old phone of mine."

Thea gasped, "Is she okay?" she asked, glancing at the doorway as if the younger girl was going to walk in.

"Physically, She's fine. Mentally, That's another story. I can't tell you anything though. She made me promise." He felt childish at that moment, his sister just watching him as she processed what he had said.

"Made you promise?" Thea asked.

"She was, well, very upset when I told her what you told me about her," Oliver said pulling at the hem of this shirt.

"Listen, I have to get this shirt in some water or it will stain." He said as he started walking back to his room. "Also, She said Raincheck on tonight. She's sleeping right now, but I said I would wake her up before dinner."

Thea sat back against the couch, the Tv now off. She had to think. Maya was excited to get out again tonight. If she was willing to stay in because she was tired something must be wrong. Very wrong.

She stood up. There was something she needed to do.

Oliver dreaded the time when dinner would come. When he walked into the kitchen to see Raisa almost done with dinner he knew there was something that he had to do, and he hated it.

"Maya?" Oliver knocked on his youngest sister's bedroom door, pushing it open after a second. "Hey," He whispered, Waking his sister up for the second time that day.

"I don' Wanna," Maya mumbled, turning her head and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Oh no you don't," Oliver chuckled, pulling the blanket off the bed and away from Maya. "Come on. It's dinner time."

Maya turned over and glared at her brother, "No." She said before turning back around and dozing off.

"We're having your favorite."

"If it's not bacon I'm not moving." She mumbled into her pillow.

Oliver shrugged. "If that's how you're going to be." He deposited the blankets to the floor and scooped his sister into his arms.

"No! Oliver!" Maya screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Put me down." She squealed as her brother took off down the hallway.

The two stopped in the dining room. "Meanie," Maya mumbled, sitting down in her usual chair.

"Maya Dear." Moira said, watching the pair of siblings. "What happened to your hand?"

The young blonde froze and looked down at her cloth covered hand. "Oh. I accidentally broke the glass on one of Olivers old phones."

Their mother shook her head, "I wish you wouldn't mess with those silly things. It could be dangerous."

Maya shrugged it off.

"So Maya," Thea started slyly, "How come you want a raincheck on tonight?"

Maya turned so fast she was almost afraid of getting whiplash, "Thea," She warned. "I don't think that-" she paused.

"That what?" Her sister asked, smiling.

"You know damn well what. What are you trying to do?" She mumbled under her breath, looking at her older sister.

"Maya!" Moira gasped in shock, never hearing her daughter speak that way.

"Oh… You know what… Come to my room after dinner. I have something to show you."

Dinner passed by quietly. Maya didn't say much, she mainly moved the food around on her plate, not taking a bite. Moira tried starting a conversation, but it always trailed off with either of her 2 older children watching her youngest, worry on their faces.

"May I be excused?" Maya asked quietly looking up, pleading.

"You're not going to finish your food?" Moira asked worriedly.

Maya just shrugged.

"Go ahead then."

The youngest Queen handed Raisa her plate. "May I go on a walk?"

With a nod of approval, she ducked out of the room.

"Okay. What's wrong with her?" Moira asked the second her daughter was out of earshot.

Thea and Oliver looked over at each other then back at their mother. "Well…"

* * *

It was cold outside. Thea knew that much. The snow, which had been building up in the past Week stood 1 foot deep, an oddity for Starling. Their winter typically granted them numbing cold air, maybe a few inches of snow, and, in Thea's opinion, beautiful skies. When the pearly moon filled the sky with its radiant light, reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow.

She knew that despite her hardship with the cold, Maya loved it. And when she asked to go on a walk she wanted to deny it, afraid her sister was going to get caught in it again. But when she saw her sister, bundled in jeans, boots, and a snow jacket, she had nothing to worry about.

Sometimes Maya would wake up in the middle of the night and seemingly disappear, but Thea never had to look hard for her, she was always found in the backyard by the inscribed gravestone for their father. Which was something she was doing right at this moment.

"I think he would be proud to see how far you had come since the day you first came home," Thea said, startling her younger sister out of her saddened gaze upon the moonlighted headstone.

"I don't know about that," Maya whispered. "He didn't tell you and Mum right?"

Thea cast a suspicious look at her sister. "No, he didn't. But what did You talk about? He said you made him promise."

Maya nodded, looking back at her sister. "Not really much talking. Mainly me yelling and ranting. At him. I Just- I don't want anyone to know what I said. I shouldn't have even told him. But I just-"She trailed off.

"Snapped?" her sister offered.

"Exactly. I don't really regret it to be honest. It feels good to get it off my chest. But if he keeps watching my every move I'm going to snap him." She chuckled.

"Anyways. You were supposed to come to my room after dinner. I had something to show you."

"Oh. Right." Maya stared at their fathers' gravestone, wishing for the hundredth time that she got to meet him, to grow up with his guidance. Based on Oliver and Thea's stories he was an awesome father, and it saddened her.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Her gaze landed on Thea who was tracing the words on the carved stone in front of the two girls.

"Huh? Oh yeah. " She tore her eyes away and looked at her sister who dusted the snow off her jeans and started the short walk back to the house. "I ran to the Nest and picked up something for you. I figured that even if you didn't go out tonight you would want to work on something."

And Thea was right. Maya gave her sister a big hug when her eyes landed on her motorized skateboard.

"Dude I love you. This was one of the things I wanted to go back for." She picked up the skateboard and turned it around In her hands, everything was there.

"I definitely want to go out tomorrow night though. I assume that you want to run comms?"

"Of course. Now go do whatever you want to do with that thing." Thea shooed her sister out of the room and began getting ready for work.

* * *

The next day Maya was back to her old self. She was back to joking with her siblings, and early in the morning, she went on a run. She felt happy again, relieved that things were starting to become normal again. At least as normal as the Queens could get. With Oliver and Maya dressing up and fighting crime during the nights, Thea and her boyfriend running a Night Club, and Moira who was once in prison leaving the state to go to galas.

How could life as a Queen ever be normal?

* * *

The winter air blew Maya's hair back as she raced down the hill, skateboard wheels thumping along the uneven pavement. She laughed loudly, feeling freer than she has ever felt before. Before she was given the okay for her to go outside again she felt locked up, but now she was allowed out, and she loved the freedom.

Her first order of business though, big belly burger. Those double doors seemed like they transported her to another realm. The streets were bare, hardly any pedestrians, and the few were bustling around, trying to get to their destination as quickly as possible, while time was slowed in the restraint. With their coats and gloved discarded on a seat next to them, and everyone in a deep conversation it seemed that no one was in a rush to leave, to step back into the frozen flurry that was the outside.

"Maya! Good to see you!" Diggle's (Ex) sister-in-law said, coming around the counter retying her customary red apron around her waist. "You haven't been here in a while. Bet'cha missed our food."

The young blond threw a giant smile on her face. "Of course. I can't go too long without my Big Belly fix. Been sick for a while though, Mom and Liv just now let me go back outside, worried that I would break."

Lyla nodded, pulling out her notebook and pencil from her apron. "I can understand that though, they did get you back after 15 years. But anyways, what can I get you?"

"Just the Jr. Bacon Belly Burger Combo please."

Looking up from her notebook she asked, "I assume you want that for here?"

"Naw. I have someplace I must be. But I just had to get me some food first."

"I guess. You're crazy though, wanting to go back out there so soon." Lyla mumbled as she walked back behind the counter, starting Maya's order.

10 minutes later found Maya rolling back down the road, clutching a cup of soda and a greasy bag of Big Belly Burger. She couldn't wait to eat, and as she sped into town the smell of her fries wafted out of the bag and into her nose causing her stomach to growl.

She had gotten to the nest in record time, eager to eat her food. And as she sat down and took the first bite of her burger happiness swelled up in her. She realized, even though she was upset at her family, they really loved her. They were so worried that she would get sick again, or in Thea's case, hurt, that they tried to limit her exposure to the outside to prevent any new illnesses.

Who can say that their family cared about them that much? She didn't doubt that they would have wrapped her up in bubble wrap if they could have.

Maya laughed as she imagined trying to walk while covered in bubble wrap.

The hours passed quickly with Maya working on her skateboard. Thanks to Thea she managed to finish wiring the motor the night before, but without a controller it's useless. Which is what she was working on at that exact moment. By programming both her skateboard and her goggles to work together she was able to control exactly how fast she was going and what direction she needed to go in.

She didn't know if she was excited to take the scooter on a test drive or not, but she knew she couldn't do it outside. So here she was in the hallway of the Nest Skateboard under her, gloves on, and goggles on her head.

"1" She took a deep breath.

"2" she breathed out.

"3" She laid her hands flat and slowly pointed her fingers toward the ground, the Skateboard following her motions and began moving slowly. By slowly raising her right hand while her left hand laid flat she curved slightly to the right and repeating with her other hand she moved left.

"Yes!" She shouted.

Suddenly the board started jerking and without warning it sped forward, throwing her into the wall right in front of her.

"Ugh. Back into the 'Work-in-progress' pile." She groaned and looked up at the clock from where she laid sprawled on the ground.

"Holy Crap! It's 7!" Maya jumped up rushing non-existent dust off herself. She walked into the next room to change into her outfit, knowing that her sister was supposed to be there soon.

She walked out fully clothed in her new thermal wear. "How's it look?" She asked Thea who sat in the computer chair.

"It looks good on you. Are you ready?" She asked Maya who gave her a huge smile.

"You bet I am." She pulled up her muffle cover, and pulled her goggles down over her eyes and leaped out the window grabbing hold of her zip line and zooming off into the night.

* * *

 _ **If anyone has anything that they want to see in the story please let me know. Thank you for putting up with my sporadic updating schedule. Also. if you want to see any cuteness you should go follow my Instagram. It's for my pet rats. I have 2 pet rats names Bucky and Natalia, and they are the cutest creatures ever. My Instagram it's Ratvengers_Assemble. Leave a comment on my latest and let me know you're from Fanfiction** **. net I would** **love to see that. Thank You.**_


End file.
